The Transferee
by Faelon
Summary: Modern AU. Jaune recently lost his parents, so his grandfather adopted him and his sisters, also enrolling him to a very huge school that has everything; Beacon Academy. (Every RWBY Characters are student, save for the old ones.)
1. Chapter 1

***clears throat* Hello, I am very new here at FanFiction and everything so please take care of me**

* * *

><p>"Come on, Jaune, wake up... You'll be late." a female voice pleaded, shaking a teenage boy's body off the bed.<p>

"I don't want to go, sis." he replied sleepily, covering his entire body with his blanket.

"I know it's hard, Jaune, it has been, even for us." she replied, still fresh on everyone's mind that they no longer have someone to call 'Mom' or 'Dad'. Luckily for the siblings three of them are already working, their salary combined is more than enough for the rest of them. But that wasn't the issue, the issue is that their parents died on a horrible plane accident, just because of one pilot's laziness.

He groaned, he didn't like it one bit when he's always being told about his recently deceased parents. He's seventeen years old, the rest of his sisters would soon graduate and finally go to work. Thankfully for him, his grandfather adopted all of them, well by 'adopt' meaning he let them live on his house while they sold their old house just so they could have enough money for everything. Sure their salary is indeed enough but not right now, her sisters are the ones who paid for the hospital bills and for everything. So, as of now their salary isn't sufficient, yes... just for now.

"Fine..." he sighed, he really didn't have a choice after all. "I'm going" he said, it's his first day after all. New school means new friends, and he didn't liked the feeling leaving his old friends back home.

Her sisters smiled, gave him a hug and patted his back "Who knows, maybe you'd finally get a girl this time, and not stutter so much?" she teased, the last time Jaune asked a girl out he stuttered, the sight was so funny the people around him began on watching. Well, the girl turned him down, not because of his stuttering, somebody just had gotten her first before him.

But his act scattered throughout their little town, that their 'little' Jaune is all grown-up. Well, he had to live a year with that embarrassment, though like everything else it's devoured by time. Then just a few months later, just before school ends, the accident with his parents happened. They've been through a lot this entire summer, luckily enough he didn't go insane from all the mix feelings quelling inside of him.

* * *

><p>"Beacon Academy, uh." he mumbled, looking over the sign of this too good to be true school. "Well, gramps did said that they have everything." adding to his mumble, all the talks of his grandpa attending Beacon High once, that it was the most enjoyable experience of his life, besides marriage of course. But he didn't believed the part where they had an Arena where students can fight to have better grades, that's just against the law.<p>

"Excuse me!" he turned his gaze behind him only to find a young woman just inches away from him. "Uwaah!" they both fell with a loud thud, the boy groaned, though the woman was already up and already running.

"Geez, not even a sorry, why was she such in a hurry anyway? It's still ten minutes before classes starts.." he tried to stand up only to see another hand offering him up. That girl better say her sorry, besides, he already saw that tint red on her jet-black hair. "Thanks, um..."

"Ren." the other boy replied, he seemed to be the quiet type for Jaune though. "Freshman? You look older to be one." he said.

"Transferee, and no, I'm a Junior" Jaune replied, "Oh! Jaune Arc, that's me." showing a bit sign of confidence. The other boy nodded and walked straight to the Academy. So much for his first meeting, so awkward. Why did he even allow his grandfather and sisters to enroll him at this school, it's just not his thing. Then a few girls were staring at him, the starry-eyed type. He gave a confused look but maybe it's just his charm. Maybe not.

Getting his locker and his papers are easy, and unlike most of the students here, he gets to go home and have his own 'Jaune' time.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, I'll be your teacher for this year. I'm Miss Glynda, as long as your not doing something illegal that's fine with me." she said, the students reaction were like 'Come on, teach, do we look like those kids who use drugs?'. She cleared her throat "Now, most of you already know each other, but today we have a transferee student, please come in." she motioned her hand for Jaune to come in.<p>

"Hello, my name is um.. Jaune Arc, please to meet you" he greeted them, timidly if one should say. There were whispering and giggling from the girls and some 'Yo, what's up' from the boys. Well he didn't looked bad at all, he's fit, he's into sports but doesn't really play for a team, just for fun you know. So, he's guessing some of them would probably ask him to join their club.

"Alright, sit between Dove and Yang" she said, pointing to the empty seat between a guy who's hair was light-brown, and a woman who's hair was the same as his.

He nodded and began making his way towards his seat, the seat where he'll sit for the rest of this year. "Yo!" the woman greeted "I'm Yang, what's your name?" she asked, the blonde boy just felt like this woman can pack a punch. And by pack he means he can kick anyone's ass in this room.

"J-Jaune" he answered, shaking his hands with her.

The class then started, it felt like just his old school, except he knew no one, and that this school is freaking HUGE! How come he never heard of this before? Surely, some guy from the media would do an interview at such prestige school like this. No, this is the first time he heard Beacon Academy, and the first time to see such marvel. He literally walked pass a swimming pool just before the hallway he'd turned in to.

"Hey man, what's up? Name's Dove, and boy aren't you lucky." he said, smirking at the now confused teen.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Dude, our class has every famous person in the school." he whispered, though he could barely contain his excitement. "There's Yang, the fiery schoolgirl, don't let her beauty deceived you though, she can kill you." Jaune gulped, even though it felt like it's a bit stretch, it's really not far from the truth. "There's Blake, she's a mysterious one, but I've heard she once brought a blade and tried to slash the guy who's stalking her." now that really was a stretch, how can she even be here after doing that? "There's Mercury, Emerald, Weiss, Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, and Cinder" he whispered, pointing at each and every one of them.

"Um..." Jaune pointed at their teacher, Glynda, who's now glaring at Dove.

"Mr. Dove, don't bother our new student too much, or do you want to fly like a dove?" the students laughed, making the boy quiet.

* * *

><p>"Move!" a larger man angrily shoved Jaune, not even saying sorry for what he's done.<p>

"Great, first day and I get this.." he mumbled, picking up the books that fell from his hands.

"Don't worry about him, he's the school bully, but he's never hurt anyone though. He just likes to shove people off, showing his strength." a female tried to help him pick up his books.

"Thanks, um..."

"My name is Pyrrha, nice to meet you, Jaune." she happily introduced herself. "Oh, and if you want to get to know some of our batch go to this site." she said, giving him a piece of paper. "It's a... uh... site, where you can register your own year and get to know our classmates and some people within our year." she added, just as Jaune was about to say something "Don't worry, it's purpose is to help people who's shy enough to introduce themselves, plus people won't know who you are there, well unless you tell them" she said winking at the boy, then finally leaving after somebody called her.

* * *

><p><em>White Knight has logged in... <em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how was it? <em>**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks, Jinouga, for the iScrolls, and the chat idea for Jaune. Really helpful! Kudos, brother!  
>Thanks for the reviews everyone! :) <strong>_

* * *

><p>"This is stupid, why am I even doing this.." he mumbled, stupidly staring at his chatbox, waiting for someone to talk to him. "Maybe it's because of my name?" he wondered, looking at it again "Why did I have to put 'White Knight' as my name.." a few moments ago it sounded cool to him, very cool, but now... not so much.<p>

_Fire Princess has logged in..._

"Whoah! Now that's a more stupider name than mine." almost yelling, still he was happy that someone would be happy to talk with him. It doesn't really matter who, he don't know Fire Princess and the other user doesn't know him as well, the only clue is that they're both Junior.

_Fire Princess: Aren't you going to say hi, White Knight?_

It didn't occur to the boy that he did forgot to say something, even when meeting somebody who's physical presence is not here he's still shy.

_White Knight: Um.. Sorry, I'm new to this._

_Fire Princess: New? Transferee? What's your name?_

He mentally cursed himself, this was a system used for people who wants to meet someone or just talk to them, vent out their frustration on anything. There's no record of the chat, no messages receive when offline, and the school doesn't care if you insult them as well. That's the point of this application after all.

_White Knight: I meant like I just started using this. I never said I was a transferee._

_Fire Princess: lol. That's what a transferee would say._

_White Knight: Still, I never said I was a transferee, FP._

_Fire Princess: FP? That's nice. So, what do you want to talk about?_

_White Knight: Not sure. Like I said, first time._

_Fire Princess: You like games?_

_White Knight: Is this a trick question? What kind of games?_

_Fire Princess: Computer._

_White Knight: I play. Not so much though._

_Fire Princess: Nerd. :P_

_Fire Princess has logged out..._

"What?!" the only person whom he managed to talk to called him a 'Nerd' then logged out. "This sucks. I feel like I'm being bullied." leaving the application online, after it makes a beeping sound when someone's appeared or messaged you.

Searching the internet, watching some funny internet videos, listening to music. "Wow, it's boring." besides having being bullied a bit by 'Fire Princess' she... or she could be a he, has made his night quite interesting. Most nights has been difficult for him, all alone in the darkness, giving him time to think, remembering the horrible accident his parents had suffered.

* * *

><p>"So, how's school?" one of her sister asked, maybe why they still loved Jaune is because he's a great cook, literally. If one can define how's his cooking it'd be top-class.<p>

"It's alright." he replied "It's a good school. And they do have everything. Everything." he stated, still not believing himself entirely after he roamed his school, he didn't even made it that far, yet, he saw so many things.

"Told yah." his grandpa interjected, "I told yah they have everything"

"Yes, grandpa, you're right.." he sighed, by that smug look his grandpa was doing was a bit disturbing. I mean you're grandfather giving you a smug look, isn't that disturbing?

"Well, I'm off to work, Jaune, want to ride with me?" she asked, it still a bit early but earlier is better than being late after all. The boy nodded and the two of them were off to work. Three of her sisters are still on college, they are about to graduate but they're enjoying it.

* * *

><p>"Okay class, sit down.." Glynda stated, "Jaune, come here for a second." she called, as the boy walked closer she brought out a box. "Here's your iScroll, it's a phone but it's the school standard. You know, helps you with everything around the school" she said, the boy was amazed, even he didn't have a phone this fancy, yet this school gives it out for free.<p>

"T-Thanks, Miss Glynda."

"Oh. You can also access this application, it's a um... chat thing-y something. I don't really know much about it but it helps you with socializing issues and all." she said, not bothering to explain this so called application.

"Okay, miss." he said, returning back to his seat, not realizing that his iScroll the newer version than the rest of his classmates. "Okay... how do I use this.." he mumbled, though this time he's now seeing everyone taking out their iScrolls, using it as a book.

"Cinder, help Jaune with his iScroll please." she commanded, the woman stood silently, following the order of her teacher.

"But I'm much closer to him, teach!" Yang retorted, "Why does she gets to teach him? She's further."

"Yang, we all know you tend to break things when you're not in a good mood." their teacher replied, remembering some cases where Yang managed to even destroy one's locker. That and Glynda was the one who's been blamed since she's their teacher at that time. "Now, change seat with Miss Fall."

She groaned, clenched her fist after seeing the smirk on Cinder's face. "You better treat me later, okay?" the other woman almost force a snort after hearing that one. She nodded, earning a smile on Yang's face.

The class continued without Jaune or Cinder talking to each other. "Okay class, go to this page." Glynda said, as their board was not a board but rather a huge version of the iScroll.

"How.." Jaune mumbled, getting lost within his phone. He glanced at Cinder who's having no trouble with her phone, he tried to speak but he's a bit shy. "Um..." her gaze shifted from her phone to his, she had amber eyes piercing through his blue orbs.

"Click that, then type the number that you're seeing on the big screen" she said, more like commanded, he just felt like he's so not within this girl's league. He followed what she said, and so he did got into the page, the rest were quite easy enough for him. Just click the book icon on the menu, then the subject, then the page.

"Thanks.." he said, scratching the back of his neck.

* * *

><p>It's lunchbreak when Jaune finally got the leisure to open the application again. He's not much of an eater, plus he's sitting alone on the table with just a bread and milk which is already in his stomach.<p>

_White Knight has logged in..._

_Fire Princess has logged in..._

_Fire Princess has joined your room, would you like us to notify you when someone's joining?..._

_You have clicked yes, you finally have an option to deny a user from entering your chatroom._

_Fire Princess: How's your day?_

_White Knight: Great._

_Fire Princess is typing..._

_White Knight: Yes, that's sarcasm._

_Fire Princess: Oh. Haha. What happened?_

_White Knight: Nice try._

_Fire Princess: Come on, just tell me who you are._

_White Knight: Nope, tell me who you are first._

_Fire Princess: Don't you trust me?_

_White Knight: Don't you trust me as well? I literally have 'Knight' in my name, plus there's 'White' meaning that I'm good._

_Fire Princess: Fair point._

_White Knight: ..._

_Fire Princess: Sorry, can't tell you after all, nerd. :P_

_White Knight: Not. A. Nerd._

_Fire Princess: Uh-huh._

_White Knight: Don't believe me? What do I have to do?_

_Fire Princess: Tell me who you are, then I'll consider. :)_

_White Knight: Can't._

_Fire Princess: [broken heart]_

_White Knight: Not going to fall for that._

_Fire Princess: Worth a shot._

_Fire Princess: Done eating?_

_White Knight: Yeah. You?_

_Fire Princess: Finished also, friends are bothering me. Dang it._

_White Knight: What's it about?_

_Fire Princess: There's this guy, they're teasing me into it._

_White Knight: Don't like him?_

_Fire Princess: I don't know him._

_White Knight: Bell's ringing. Got to go. See you later._

_White Knight has logged out..._

_Fire Princess: Yeah.. Oh. You've already signed off. Nerd. :(_

* * *

><p>Finally after the long day of school Jaune can finally go home. Well, he has to go to the gaming store to buy a new game that's been said to be the 'Greatest Game Ever' but it's always like that, especially when it comes to RPG games or Adventure.<p>

"Hey, Jaune." Pyrrha greeted "How's your day?"

"You know, still breathing, barely survived. Is it like this everyday?" he asked.

"Nope, just when Miss Glynda is pissed at something. She usually doesn't give random quiz." she replied, "So... do you have somewhere to go? Want to hang out with us?" she offered, looking back at the group, he saw the Ren guy whom he have met on his first day. There's Yang, Cinder, some gray-haired dude, and a very, very noisy girl.

"I uh... Won't I be bothersome to you guys?" he asked, Pyrrha laughed it off and patted his back.

"No, no, they might look a cold-scary bunch but they're all good." she said, pushing Jaune closer to the group.

Introductions were rather awkward for Jaune, not for Mercury or Ren, both guys just fistbumped with him and they're both really cool guys. One girl however was a different scenario. Yang and Nora both were cool, they act somewhat like guys but they're all female inside.

"Oooh... Miss Fall, you're pretty much reaching Weiss's level of being the coldest Ice Queen in this school." Yang teased, "Weiss isn't here though, so we can't really tell, she's off to some company meeting of hers." the blonde girl sighed.

"Hmph."

They took a ride on Mercury's SUV, a Cadellac Escalade, which had very comfortable seats. Jaune was at the back along with Yang and Pyrrha. "We're here." Mercury said, stopping over what looked like a restaurant.

Upon entering Jaune was totally surprise to see a building like these. It's more like a hotel/restaurant/gym/swimming pool/everything. "Wha..." his mouth was agape, making the entire group laughed. "What is this place?"

"Well, ever since we became best buds with Weiss, we built this place, we all have our own rooms, and everything... so yeah.."

Everyone was playing this and that, doing that or this, Jaune was really out of place this time. How rich were this kids, well, Weiss is a different case. He knew about the Schnee's mining company, and how rich that company is. He literally can't touch anything, afraid that he'll break something and that he has to pay for it.

"You're not enjoying this?" Cinder sat beside him, while everyone was in front of them playing volleyball.

"Well, this 'things'," he said, referring to every luxurious piece of equipment inside the building "This is just not my thing." she chuckled, she understood what he's feeling... all of it.

After the group had played, both boys and girls were separated, after all that sweat it's time for some shower. Jaune didn't shed a sweat so he's into their Boy's game room all alone while surfing the television for something to watch. That, and he has to removed every detail of Mercury butt naked forcing him to go shower with Ren, of course they will each have their room of course, or that's what Mercury said. Disturbing.

_White Knight has logged in..._

_Fire Princess: Been waiting for you._

_White Knight: Miss me?_

_Fire Princess: Dream on._

_White Knight: Then why were you waiting for me? :)_

_Fire Princess: Shut up._

_White Knight: You're home?_

_Fire Princess: Yes, been a rough day. Tons of assignment._

_White Knight: Crap! I forgot all about my assignment._

_Fire Princess: You're out?_

_White Knight: Yeah, with my friends._

_Fire Princess: So you have friends after all, huh?_

_White Knight: Ha Ha_

_Fire Princess: Made you laugh._

_White Knight: Sarcasm._

_Fire Princess: Are all nerds like this?_

_White Knight: Don't know. Not a nerd._

_Fire Princess: Why keep on denying it?_

_White Knight: Cause I'm not. Maybe you're the nerd? Do you want some nerd advice? Haha_

_Fire Princess: Funny. Very Funny._

_White Knight is typing something..._

_White Knight has logged out..._

_Fire Princess: Hey! Are you okay?_

_Fire Princess: Why'd you suddenly logged out?_

_Fire Princess: Hello? I'm getting worried over here._

_Fire Princess: You're not dead are you?_

_Fire Princess: Please don't be dead._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh no! What happened to White Knight?... :D<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I'll keep on doing my best! :)**_

* * *

><p>"Look at what you've done..." Jaune sighed, his iScroll fell on the floor with stronger force than expected. "Why'd you have to do that anyway?" he complained, looking over at Mercury and Ren.<p>

"I didn't mean it. I mean who would have thought that you're scared of the dark?" Mercury replied, this made him and Ren snicker a bit, still remembering the scared look on his face when they shut the lights off. The two sneaked inside the room while wearing a zombie mask and scared Jaune.

"I just hope my iScroll can still be turned on." he said, putting his phone inside his pocket.

"Don't worry about it anyway, the school can repair our phones." Ren joined in "Plus, it's an 'accident', no harm done." he added, emphasizing on the word accident. Well, the two boys didn't want to get in trouble after all, being inside Principal Ozpin's office is no joke.

The boy can do nothing about it now, what's done is done after all. "I guess I should go home right now. I've told no one that I'd hang out with my classmates, my sisters will probably kill me." looking over his watch it was already 7:30 in the evening.

"Sisters?" Mercury asked, his eyes gave it away though.

"Don't mind him." Ren interjected, "He has this habit, well, he just really likes girls, okay?" not bothering to explain to Jaune what happens when Mercury starts talking about girls. He's not a pervert though, not for Ren, he's just really, really, really annoying when it comes to girls.

"Yeah okay, but why not date someone on our class? Yang, Cinder, or even Blake?" the blonde asked, he gave a confusing look after Ren laughed, so hard that a tear fell from his eye. "What? What's wrong, is there something that I've said?"

"No, no, it's just that-" Ren was cut off by Mercury punching him in his arm.

"Shhh!"

"You see, Mercury here is the Taekwondo Ace, but when he tried to woo Yang, let's just say he ended up with a black eye the next morning" Jaune chuckled upon hearing this, while the gray-haired boy couldn't do anything but his face reddening, remembering how much of a fail it was.

* * *

><p>"Where's Jaune going?" Yang asked, dinner was being served when Jaune decided to finally go home.<p>

"Oh, he said either his grandfather is going to kill him or his sisters if he doesn't go home now." Ren explained, Mercury remained quiet though, being teased by Yang and the rest of their group was never a good feeling for him. Especially when Yang gets started, her torment never ends.

"Jaune, wait up!" Yang yelled, Cinder gave her a confused look "Just going to drive him home- Wait, where's Pyrrha?" she asked, she's usually with Ren and the very clingy Nora which Ren doesn't seem to mind. Cinder shrugged, so did the rest of them.

"Thanks, Pyrrha..." Yang heard, just when she's just behind Jaune. The great Pyrrha Nikos just offered Jaune a ride home, the boy agreed, who wouldn't? Free ride is always good. This time, this time Pyrrha got the best of her. She wasn't frustrated, she wasn't frustrated at all, not a single bit.

"So, you said you're giving him a ride home?" Cinder asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pyrrha's got it." she said, devoid of any emotion.

"Somebody's in a bad mood" the amber-eyed woman smirked, she rarely sees Yang pissed, and for some twisted reason she liked it, especially when she's about to explode. Plus, she knew what's going to happen next.

"Merc, spar with me." she said, suddenly dragging the boy while eating.

She's laughing inside, Mercury would get beaten up again, no matter how good of a Taekwondo fighter he is, he's really no match against Yang's boxing technique.

"Hey, looks like something's eating you. What's up?" Nora asked.

"Nothing. Let's go watch Mercury's butt get kicked by Yang."

* * *

><p>"So, how'd you like our house?" Pyrrha asked, driving through that little town of theirs. One of the best thing about Beacon is where it's built. Small and peaceful town, well if you'd like Beacon can also be called a town, based on its size. Plus, it's no so far from the city as well, just twenty minutes of driving and you're already at the grand city of Vale.<p>

"That's your house?! I thought that was some five-star hotel!" he exclaimed, as much as it looked like they've owned the place, Jaune never imagined that his new friends would own such... impressive house. "I've never seen anything like it." he sighed, now he's truly out of their league, better to get out now than never.

She chuckled, though her expression changed when she saw Jaune's serious face. "What's wrong?" she worriedly asked.

"Pyrrha, I'm not in league like yours. I'm not rich, famous, or anything, I'm just... me" he really can't handle what he'd seen today. These friends of his, they're famous, or their family is. But it doesn't change the fact that he's really not worth it for them, he's just Jaune Arc, a normal kid.

"Jaune, don't think like that. Yang isn't rich like us nor her family, she's a special friend of us, so are you." she said, slowing down the car as Jaune pointed out his house.

"What makes me special for you then?" he blatantly asked. "Sorry, I didn't meant to raise my voice." he said.

"You're nice, don't asked me why but I just know it, okay." not even bothering about Jaune's blatant question.

"Uh.. okay." he was totally speechless, her classmate knew he was nice, and the reason was unknown only that she just did. "Well, um... Thanks for the ride." he said, now grinning like a fool, he's not really the guy who gets in situation like this. After all, he's never had classmates like them.

* * *

><p>"Jaune, why are you late?" one of her sisters spoke, everyone of his siblings is on the living room, glaring at him like he just did something suspicious.<p>

"I... well, I hanged out with my friends, I didn't brought my phone and that the iScroll that the school gave me accidentally broke." he said, showing his phone.

The eldest sighed "Well, as long as you're not doing something... illegal then that's fine." she said, patting the head of her youngest sibling. "Now, eat your dinner, grandpa cooked." she said with a smirk.

"Come here, boy, taste my meat loaf!" his grandpa shouted over the dining room.

"Really? You're going to make me eat his meat loaf? That's harsh." her sisters laughed, their grandpa never got a single talent at cooking at all. Not to insult him but he's probably the worst cook out there, he can't cook or he'll hurt the old man's feelings.

"Good luck" her sisters giggled, "You're gonna need it."

* * *

><p>"That was horrible..." he exclaimed, he booted up his computer after taking a nice shower and a very thorough brush of his teeth.<p>

_White Knight has logged in..._

_Iron Fist request to join in your room..._

_You've accepted Iron Fist's request._

_Iron Fist: Heyo!_

_White Knight: Hello._

_Iron Fist: Who are you?_

_White Knight: White Knight. You are?_

_Iron Fist: Iron Fist, please to meet you Captain Obvious._

_White Knight: Wow, really? You really expect me to tell my real name?_

_Iron Fist: Pretty much._

_White Knight: ..._

_Iron Fist: What do you want to talk about?_

_White Knight: Hobbies._

_Iron Fist: Fighting. You?_

_White Knights: Bully? I'm into anything interesting._

_Iron Fist: Funny. Very Funny. Anything that's special in that interest of yours?_

_White Knight: What, you said fighting. Hmm... Sports I guess. Or games._

_Iron Fist: Nerd. lololololol_

_White Knight: What? I'm not a nerd._

_Fire Princess has logged in..._

_Fire Princess request to join your room..._

_You've accepted Fire Princess's request._

_Fire Princess: What the heck happened to you?! I was worried._

_White Knight: Sorry, phone got in to a little trouble._

_Fire Princess: At least you're not dead._

_Iron Fist: Lovers quarrel? This is interesting._

_Fire Princess: Who's this?_

_White Knight: Iron Fist_

_Iron Fist: Iron Fist._

_Fire Princess: Ha. Ha._

_White Knight: Made you laugh._

_Iron Fist: Hey, White Knight, want to go shopping clothes with me?_

_White Knight: Not a girl. Sorry._

_Fire Princess: Thanks for the clue._

_Iron Fist: You're a dude, huh. Easy._

_White Knight: Hey! That's cheating._

_Iron Fist: No it's not._

_Fire Princess: I agree. Wonder who's this White Knight is. Am I right, Iron Fist?_

_White Knight: Hey, Iron Fist, do you have a jersey?_

_Iron Fist: Agree. Matter of fact I don't even care about you at all, Fire._

_Iron Fist: Yes, I have a jersey why?_

_Fire Princess: Rude._

_White Knight: Gotcha! You're a boy as well! Hahahaha_

_Fire Princess: ?..._

_Iron Fist: Just because I have a jersey doesn't mean I'm a guy._

_Iron Fist: idiot_

_Iron Fist: idiot_

_Iron Fist: idiot_

_Iron Fist: IDIOT! lolololololol_

_Iron Fist has logged out..._

_White Knight: ..._

_Fire Princess: Wow, you really are something. Haha_

_White Knight: Can we not talk about it?_

_Fire Princess: Okay then, what happened?_

_White Knight: Long story short... my iScroll got destroyed. I'm so dead._

_Fire Princess: Lots of iScroll gets destroyed everyday, literally. Don't worry too much about it._

_Fire Princess: Can I have your number? I mean you have a spare phone right?_

_In fact, Jaune had his old phone. Since he received his iScroll recently he hasn't been able to insert his Sim Card yet._

_White Knight: 05681275672_

_Fire Princess: Thanks._

_White Knight: Why? We can talk over here right?_

_Fire Princess: I don't like when you're just going to disappear like that._

_White Knight: I'm touched. You care for me._

_Fire Princess: Silence._

_White Knight: Means you're a girl!_

_Fire Princess: Am not!_

_White Knight: So, you're a guy... caring for another guy? That's a bit disturbing, right?_

_Fire Princess: Alright!_

_Fire Princess: Not a girl. A woman. I don't like being called a girl._

_Fire Princess: Damn you._

_White Knight: [Heart]_

_Fire Princess: When I get to finally know who you are you're dead. _

_White Knight: "When" Haha_

_Fire Princess: ... _

_White Knight: I am enjoying this. _

_Fire Princess: ... _

_White Knight: Sorry. You're not pissed at me are you? _

_Fire Princess: :P _

_White Knight: Was that a yes or a no? _

_Fire Princess: Don't know. What do you think? _

_White Knight: Please don't be pissed. You're like my really good friend whom I've never met, but really want to so please don't be mad. _

_Fire Princess: No, I'm not mad. _

_White Happy: Please smile. _

_Fire Princess: ugh... :) There. _

_White Knight: Have to go. Going to watch my favorite show. _

_Fire Princess: You're leaving me? :( _

_White Knight: It's getting late as well. Don't you want to sleep? _

_Fire Princess: Not sleepy. _

_White Knight: I promise you that if you're still up after the show we can text. Okay? _

_Fire Princess: Fine. Watch your damn show, Nerd. :P _

_White Knight has logged out... _

_Fire Princess: Hate you. _

* * *

><p>It's already 11 in the evening when Jaune went up to bed. His phone beeped.<p>

Unknown number: It's me, Fire Princess.

"Wow, she's still awake." he groaned, not believing that she's still up, even he already has having a hard time staying awake.

You sent: Still awake? Go to sleep.

Fire Princess: You promised.

You sent: Yeah, but we got school tomorrow.

Fire Princess: Don't care.

You sent: I'm thinking you like me or that I'm the only friend that you have.

Fire Princess: Neither.

You sent: Got it, loner. Haha. Now. Go. To. Sleep.

That was the last text of Jaune before Fire Princess managed to talked him to texting with her till 3 in the morning. But little did Jaune Arc knew that somewhere in that little town of theirs a pair of eyes are re-reading their every message.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, I guess that's it for now.<strong>_

**_I'm planning for Jaune to have a pet. What kind of pet do you want? _**


	4. Chapter 4

The week has finally come to an end, for Jaune it's been a hell of a start. First, there was this ridiculously large school that has everything, then there's his new set of friends that was either rich or very strong, physically, yes, it's Yang.

He felt like he was in a whole new world, he didn't heard or read any school such as this, neither was this on T.V, how can something so big and amazing be kept silent. Besides, the school was very, very huge but it doesn't seem to have so many students. What he knew was each of his friends has some kind of special things, like Weiss, a very rich kid who has a very bright future ahead of her. Or Yang's boxing abilities. For the others he didn't know what makes them special, even he doesn't know if he's special.

Beep!

Beep!

Beep!

"What the.." Jaune groaned, he could barely open his eyes as the feeling of sleeping some more is overpowering him. He knew that this wasn't the alarm clock, he never sets his clock during weekends. Especially right now, Beacon wasn't the typical school at all, sure studying was made easier with all these technologies surrounding them, but despite that it's still hard after all.

Fire Princess sent: Goodmorning, Nerd, you awake?

You sent: Am now. Thanks to you.

Fire Princess: Don't mention it.

You sent: Oh god, what do you want.

"Does this girl ever sleeps? Wait, does she even get tired at all..." he sighed, he didn't want to be rude to her by ignoring her message now that he already had replied to her. No, his 'chivalric' personality won't let him.

Fire Princess: I'm bored. Just want someone to talk to.

You sent: Error: Friend is sleeping.

Fire Princess: [heart]

You sent: Won't fall for that.

You sent: Please, please, let me sleep.

You sent: It's five in the morning. What are you doing anyway?

Fire Princess: Can't sleep. :/

You sent: We chatted then texted till 1 am.

Fire Princess: I know.

Fire Princess: You must think I'm bothersome, right.

Fire Princess: Sorry.

Jaune sighed, he never thought of her as a annoying person neither was she bothering him. But he need some sleep, seriously.

You sent: No, it's not like that. I like you, really I do. But you got to give me some sleep. :)

Fire Princess: I like you too, that's why I'm bothering you.

Fire Princess: [heart]

You sent: Can I now sleep?

Fire Princess: Answer me first. Are we like... friends?

You sent: Uh-huh. Friends who've never seen each others face.

* * *

><p>"Jaune, wake up!" her sister roared, she's been trying to wake up Jaune since eight this morning. Now, it's already ten, it was very rare for Jaune to be still sleeping so late in the morning. He usually would be up by now, either playing some games or doing some exercise.<p>

It took one good beating at his door before the young man woke up, everyone was going to leave the house except for him. He was too tired to listed anyway, but what he did heard was he had the house for himself till tomorrow.

Big sister Jeane: Jaune, we need to find a retirement place for grandpa. All of us at the house right now can't take care of him. I sent a message because you're still half-asleep when I was talking, just don't get surprised if our old man isn't back by the house with us tomorrow.

You sent: Got it.

Well, deep inside he already felt alone, sure his grandpa made the worst- literally the worst meat loafs but he's still the best grandfather a grandchild could wish for. He was a bestfriend for all of them, he wasn't just there to take care of them, he was there to make them happy.

You sent: Tell gramps that I love him.

Big sister Jeane: He knows.

* * *

><p>Besides having the time of your life when your all alone in your house he hated when he has to do every chore. He's not the lazy type who hated chores, no, he just hated doing everything all alone.<p>

He finally finished his chores just before lunch, there wasn't much to do anyway since the house has always been kept clean, especially by his grandpa who's a bit of a clean freak. Great, the thought of his grandpa leaving the house again is consuming his mind.

There's suddenly a knock on his door, the boy opened the door and he wasn't expecting his guest one bit.

"Pyrrha?" shocked at her sudden appearance, but looking behind her, he can see her car and well the rest of the gang. "Um... what are you guys doing here?" he asked, he really wasn't supposed to leave the house since her sisters are out.

"Let's hang out." Pyrrha offered "Don't want to waste your weekend stuck inside your house, right?" she chuckled, grabbing Jaune's wrist.

"I can't."

"Grounded?"

"No, just no one is at our house if I leave. My sisters ordered me to stay." he said, laughing nervously.

"Did I hear sisters?" out of nowhere Mercury suddenly appeared, they didn't even heard the car door opened "Where are they? Can I meet them? Please, please, please..." he pleaded, like he was some boy desperate to have someone care or love for him.

"Sorry, his parents didn't love him" Pyrrha apologized

"Hey! My parents loved me very much!" Mercury retorted.

"That's too sad..." Jaune pitied.

"Guys, I'm right here... please notice me." he said, already on the verge of tears. His two friends laughed so hard, so hard that it interest everyone in the car to get out and walk towards Jaune's house. "Oh great.." Mercury mumbled.

"What's so funny guys?" Yang asked, the two glanced over the now very sad face of Mercury, like he's pleading for them not to fuel Yang into teasing him. They did mention how Yang could never stop teasing anyone when she gets started.

"No, it's nothing." Pyrrha said, Jaune nodded as well, this caused the blonde girl to frown. She doesn't like it one bit, she just doesn't.

"If I would think correctly it seems like you two are hiding something." Cinder interjected, well, she doesn't seemed like interested in the slightest between Jaune and Pyrrha, though she already saw Yang's eyes firing up, that's why she's fueling Yang's rage. Unfortunately for Cinder, this time Yang has better control of her anger, she didn't even asked Mercury for a 'friendly' spar.

"Sorry guys, I really can't join you today." his friends understood him, they left him be and continued their weekend trip.

Fire Princess: Sup, Nerd.

You sent: Sorry, replied a little late there. Feeding my dog.

Fire Princess: Really? What's his name?

You sent: Snow. He's a white Siberian Husky.

Fire Princess: Picture!

You sent: Hold on... somehow he's very naughty today.

Fire Princess: Hurry can't wait.

Jaune managed to corner Snow just in front of his house. Since the dog was running whenever Jaune tried to capture a picture with him up close, he decided to take a picture feet away from him. 'Come on, stupid dog just one picture! You don't know how hard is it to catch after you.' he thought, clearly not making sense for a dog to shy out whenever he's being taken a picture.

You sent: [Attachment]

Fire Princess: Wow, he's beautiful.

You sent: I know right? Anyway I still need to take him out. I'll text you later.

"Okay... Jaune.." somewhere in that little town of theirs, a woman mumbled to herself.

* * *

><p>After watching whole day of movies, animes, and so many more different shows, the boy finally decides to hit his room. Not without him bringing twenty cans of soda, bags of chips, and a whole box of chocolate. "Wow, I am going to get fat." he said to himself, though eating like that was very seldom for him, besides tomorrow he already scheduled himself for a whole day of doing exercise or sports.<p>

Again, he's watching these funny internet videos, especially idiot criminals caught on tape. He loved watching those kind of shows, it always brightened up his day, or night. I mean who wouldn't laugh at criminals who aren't using their brains.

_White Knight has logged in..._

_Fire Princess: Finally, he's alive!_

_White Knight: Miss me?_

_Fire Princess: Nerd._

_White Knight: That's a yes, right?_

_Fire Princess: Nah, keep dreaming kid._

_Fire Princess: Tell Snow I said hi!_

_White Knight: Who do you want to talk to; Me or my dog? _

_Fire Princess: Never had a dog. I have a cat though..._

_White Knight: Nice._

_Fire Princess: Yeah, she's a pain at times but she's just so cute._

_White Knight: Is she cute?_

_Fire Princess: Me?_

_White Knight: The cat._

_White Knight: [Heart]_

_Fire Princess: I'll kill you._

_White Knight: Can't, too bad._

_White Knight: Well, I have to wake up early tomorrow, see yah. _

_Fire Princess: Where you going?_

_White Knight: Exercise. Need to keep in shape after all._

_Fire Princess: Are you fat? :)_

_White Knight: No. Just don't like to sit around all day doing nothing._

_Fire Princess: Anyway, is there a girl you like? _

_White Knight: That came out of nowhere. _

_White Knight: I do like a girl, though she probably doesn't know I exist. _

_Fire Princess: Do tell._

_White Knight: Can't... it might be you. :)_

_White Knight: Okay, goodnight, bud._

_White Knight has logged out..._

"It might be me, huh..." there's a sly smile crawling up her face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fire Princess knows who's White Knight is! How did she knew?! <strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

It's been weeks but for Jaune it still felt like days. Everyday was a new experience for him, new parts of the school has been introduced to him whenever he had the chance. Of course his conversations with Fire Princess never missed a single day, the two chatted all day. Ever since Jaune got his iScroll back he's connected in to the program every time.

"C'mon, Jaune, let's eat." his sister yelled, "It's my last day here then I'll be gone... too" his sister added. After finding their grandfather a retirement home, his other sisters needed to leave the country for their jobs. The ones in college wasn't exception either, with them graduating, everything just went from very hard to impossible. Sure, the university isn't as far from home, just a three hours worth of travel. But with their studies coming to an end, the level of difficulty increased everyday.

"So, you're all leaving me here alone?" he said, he didn't want to bring it up but he just couldn't helped it.

"You know it's not like that, Jaune." his sister sighed. Despite what they say to Jaune, they all knew that they are still leaving him. No matter how many times they'll say that it's for him and their future, nothing will change the fact that they're leaving him all alone. The younger sisters at the university promised to visit whenever they've got spare time, but no promises were made.

"I know... it's just that.."

"I know..." his sister said.

"I love you, sis." suddenly hugging his sister.

The older woman started to cry, yet laughing at the same time. No matter how hard has it been for them, Jaune never showed something as soft as this. She liked it, that Jaune's being honest with his feelings, that he's not harboring any hatred for them just because they're leaving. Sure, he's sad, so was them, but this is the lemon life gave them, they just needed to make it a lemonade.

"Love you too, little bro" hugging her younger brother back.

* * *

><p>It was twelve midnight, he couldn't sleep. Her sister will leave at five in the morning, he wanted to say goodbye to her, since she promised to wake him up if he's asleep, then he's not sleeping.<p>

_White Knight has logged in..._

_Fire Princess: Where'd you been? You weren't answering my text either._

_White Knight: Sorry._

_Fire Princess: Are you alright?_

_White Knight: Sort of._

_Fire Princess: Want to talk about it? _

_White Knight: Is it alright? _

_Fire Princess: That's what friends are for right? You can vent on me anytime you want. _

_White Knights: Thanks. I mean it. _

_Fire Princess: Okay, okay, now get to the problem. _

_White Knight: My sisters.. they left. Tomorrow the last of my siblings is leaving. It's sad. _

_Fire Princess: Work? _

_White Knight: Yed. _

_Fire Princess: Yed? _

_White Knight: Sorry. Typo. It's midnight. Who cares? _

_Fire Princess: I do. :P _

_White Knight: Anyway... I don't know. I'm just sad about it. I know I'm all grown up, but it's just..._

_Fire Princess: Lonely. _

_White Knight: Precisely. _

_Fire Princess: Trust me, I know the feeling. _

_White Knight: Care to tell? _

_Fire Princess: Perfect parents who wants a perfect daughter. Yet, none of them are always home. _

_White Knight: That's stupid. _

_White Knight: I mean it. _

_Fire Princess: I know! Haha _

_White Knight: So, you're a rebellious type? _

_Fire Princess: No. I mean, I do get the things I want, but they just don't want anyone to see me act liked that. _

_White Knight: I pity you. _

_Fire Princess: I don't need that. I need a hug. _

_White Knight: *hugs you tightly _

_Fire Princess: Thanks. _

_White Knight: We are friends after all, right? _

_White Knight: [Heart] _

_Fire Princess: That we are. :) _

_White Knight: Hey, would you stay with me till five? _

_Fire Princess: Sure. It's saturday tomorrow. Plus... _

_White Knights: Plus? _

_Fire Princess: I rule the night, nerd. _

_White Knight: What are you some sort of cat woman or something? _

_Fire Princess: Maybe you'd instantly fall for me when you see me wear that kind of costume. ;) _

_White Knight: Yep. Pretty Sure. _

_Fire Princess: I hate you. I promise to kill you if we meet. _

_White Knight: Can't kill the only friend who knows about you. The real you. _

_White Knight: Before you say anything.. Yes, I don't know who you are. What your hobbies are. _

_White Knight: But I'm really sure that the face you're showing in front of your family is not..._

_White Knight: Who _

_White Knight: You _

_White Knight: Really _

_White Knight: Are. _

_Fire Princess: Did you really have to do that? You could have just said that in one chat. _

_White Knight: Dramatic effect. _

_Fire Princess: Fair enough. _

_Fire Princess: So, how's school for you? _

_White Knight: Same as always; hard_

_Fire Princess: Intramurals are about to be held. You gonna join some team? _

_White Knight: Yeah.. just basketball though. _

_Fire Princess: Nice. I'll be watching. _

_White Knight: How about you? _

_Fire Princess: Archery. _

_Fire Princess: Sorry, nerd, there's a lot of us juniors at the Archery club. _

_Fire Princess: Don't even think about finding me. _

_White Knight: We'll see. _

_Fire Princess: Got a plan? _

_White Knight: Nope. _

_Fire Princess: What then? _

_White Knight: We're buddies.. I guess I'll feel it's you when the time comes._

"We're seats apart, yet, you can't feel me, dummy." she mumbled to herself. Alone in her room, dark, cold, only her iScroll being the source of light.

_Fire Princess: Okay. So anything else you want to talk about? _

_White Knight: Got any boyfriend? _

_Fire Princess: Why do you care? Do you like me? Hahaha_

_White Knight: I am your friend, remember? _

_Fire Princess: That is true. _

_White Knight: So? _

_Fire Princess: Guess you won't stop bothering me about it either. _

_White Knight: That's what friends are for. :) _

_Fire Princess: I don't know. I mean, I like him, he's funny, nice and all, but it's too early to tell. _

_White Knight: Doesn't he liked you as well? _

_Fire Princess: That's the problem. I really don't know. _

_White Knight: Well, can't help you with any of that. Never got in a date before. _

_Fire Princess: That I do not believe. Not unless you're like Mercury who epic-ly fails every time he hits a girl. _

_White Knight: I've heard stories about him. All true I supposed. _

_Fire Princess: Uh-huh. He really tried to ask every girl on Beacon. All of them said no. _

_Fire Princess: Then, he shouted at the top of the school "AM I UGLY!?" Seriously. It was a sight to see. _

_White Knight: Hahahaha I would have paid a hundred bucks to see that. _

_Fire Princess: Anyone would. Then, that's when he started asking every other women._

_White Knight: I feel sorry for him yet.. I can't stop laughing. _

_Fire Princess: We're the same. _

_White Knight: I'm a bad man. So are you. _

_Fire Princess: Soulfriends [Heart]_

_White Knight: What's that? _

_Fire Princess: Same as soulmates, but friends. _

_White Knight: Total Friendzone. _

_Fire Princess: Ahahaha_

_White Knight: Ouch. [HeartBroken] _

_Fire Princess: Change topic! _

_Fire Princess: You never got a date, that true? _

_White Knight: Friendzone :( _

_Fire Princess: Get over it, Nerd. Hahaha_

_White Knight: You've hurt my feelings, you meanie. _

_Fire Princess: I'm sorry.. here... take a heart. _

_Fire Princess: [Heart]_

_White Knight: I. Feel. Better. Definitely better. _

_Fire Princess: :) _

_White Knight: Back to your question. Yes. Tried asking a girl once, failed miserably. Never again!_

_Fire Princess: One fail shouldn't keep you down. _

_White Knight: Not if the entire town knows it. _

_Fire Princess: What happened? _

_White Knight: Stuttered. Way. Too. Much. _

_Fire Princess: Awww... _

_White Knight: What? _

_Fire Princess: I think that's cute. Really. _

_White Knight: Thanks. _

_Fire Princess: Not you. The stuttering part. _

_White Knight: I promise I'm going to kill you first._

Their conversation continued on... And like Jaune promised he let her sleep until it was five, well, she liked the time she spends with him anyway. Thanks to Fire Princess keeping him awake, he was able to say goodbye and hug his sister before she left. Much to her sister pitying his little brother for not sleeping just so he could see her off.

_You sent: Thanks. Seriously. _

_Fire Princess sent: It's nothing really. _

_You sent: Still.. Thank you. _

_Fire Princess sent: Like I said, it's nothing. _

_Your calling Fire Princess..._

"Thank you. No, don't say it's nothing. It meant a lot to me." he said, deepening his voice, hiding his identity as much as possible. Then again, he's not one to talk too much whenever classes started, and he doubts anyone would really know his voice or memorize how he speaks. "I just... Thanks... okay?"

Then she hang up, before Jaune could try and call again...

_Fire Princess sent: Go to sleep. :* _

* * *

><p><strong><em>She sent him a kiss emoticon! She didn't said anything when he's calling her, but she sent him a kiss!<em>**

_**To clear things up.. Whenever something like 'Fire Princess sent' that means she texted Jaune. Why won't they just use the school application either? Well, it's like connecting to facebook as well. So it's much more time-consuming that just simply texting with each other.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for all the great reviews! It keeps me motivated, helping me write with more reason. :)  
>So, the strong typhoon that hit us gradually weakened as it passed over us. I am thankful that nothing happened. <strong>_

* * *

><p>"Boys, don't forget we have our first practice for today." Mercury yelled, their school's sport festival is just a few days ahead. Their class's chosen sport for the boy's group will be basketball, much to Mercury's plea that it would be soccer, the team just didn't know much about that kind of sport. Well, they do know about how the game works, but foot control was really hard.<p>

Still, the gray-haired boy became the captain for their basketball team. He's played before, and he's in to sports as well, making him more suited to be their leader than anyone else. Most of the other boy's as well was doing training with their club as well, except those who doesn't have a club like Jaune, or does who didn't join a sports club.

The girls are also preparing for their group sport as well, volleyball, that's the majority's choice.

However, one girl was still deep in her thoughts, not forgetting the day she received a gift from her 'special' friend. Days ago, she received a headband. It was really beautiful for her. It was a black headband with a black rose one hundred and twenty degrees to its right.

He sent her a text 'I don't know how you look like, but I hope you like this.' then giving her the place where he left the gift she received. It was a thank you gift for the night when she stayed up late with him just so he could say goodbye to his sister. In fact, she wasn't really going to sleep until she felt like it, but Jaune made a huge deal about it.

It was sweet. That something she did that meant little for her meant something much more important for him, that he even bought her a gift just for that small thing she did. Every single time she'd think about the gift a smile would crept up her face. She didn't know why, but some of her friends started teasing her.

_White Knight sent: You're not wearing my gift._

_You sent: Hush. The teacher just arrived._

_White Knight: So, why aren't you wearing it?_

_You sent: Can we talk about this later? I really don't like the idea of getting caught._

_White Knight: Um.. we're all using our iScrolls in the room, how would you get caught._

_You sent: Not going to reply anymore._

_White Knight: Really?_

_White Knight: Wow. You really aren't replying._

_White Knight: You're not mad. Are you?_

_White Knight: Hey..._

Lunchtime came and still not a single reply from Fire Princess. Jaune was getting worried that she wouldn't like him anymore, not in the 'like like' way. Still, the thought of who's this secret friend of his moved his world. Day and night he'd think about her, like who she is, what kind of person is she, and many more.

He can't help but admire her, even though he doesn't have a single clue of who she is. They would talk day and night, problems with friends and family, they became each other's vent and at the same time have each other's back. He'd give her advises and she would in return, it was getting more and more interesting with her.

"Hey, Jaune, you look troubled." Yang suddenly sat beside him, Jaune was first to arrive at their table and was followed by Yang. Thanks to their very slow-moving lunch lady. One by one his friends arrive, all with their own food to eat.

"Oh it's nothing." he happily replied, though Yang wasn't blind, she knew from that moment that he's faking it.

_White Knight: Come on. You're still not replying. Are you really mad about that?_

Still nothing.

"Aw man, she must really hate me now." he said sadly, resting his chin at the table. Giving someone quite a view of his sad looking face. That someone just had to look away, not giving anyone a sight of her red face.

"Who?" Pyrrha asked, making everyone gaze at him.

"It's no one.." he said, hoping that it would be enough not to mind his business.

After a few more minutes of interrogation from his group, Jaune was let off by Mercury.

"It's a lady." he interjected, shifting everyone's eyes to him.

"At least he has a lady, Merc." Yang quickly fired at him, making everyone go with 'Ooohhh...', leaving Mercury deep in his thoughts. He suddenly screamed, fully grabbing everyone's attention. Their grouped laughed it off, making everyone go back to their own business.

"That was quite a burn, Mercury." Ren said, "Please apply cold water to the burn-"

"Damn you, Ren. If Nora wasn't here." he said, cursing the raven-haired boy for having Nora as his bestfriend since forever, and becoming a couple after their first couple of months of being freshmen.

"Even if Nora wasn't here I'd get more chick-"

"You'd get more 'what' now." Nora interjected, making the raven-haired boy's spine tingle at the sensation of 'Fear'.

"A-A whole lot of nothing.." he laughed nervously, he swore, even though he wasn't looking straight to Nora's eyes, he could feel the cold-dagger glare of her girlfriend. Sure, Nora was a very cheerful person, she's also a happy-go-lucky, bubbly, person. But whenever Ren talks about women like how he can simply woo them, well, let's just say something will definitely need some repairs.

"Good." her personality suddenly changed, she really was a terror, for everyone.

_Fire Princess sent: You know I can't be mad at you. Now don't look so sad. ;)_

The sent message suddenly made Jaune looked around the cafeteria, he was like an idiot, a boy searching for someone he doesn't know. He was watching everyone's movement, like he was some spy from an action movie being stalked by his mortal enemy.

Cinder suddenly snickered, loud enough for their group to hear. "What?" Yang asked, it was a rare sight for Cinder to act like that. She'd usually just smile and return back to her 'silent mode', not that she wouldn't talk, but she didn't like wasting her voice on someone like... Mercury. She knew if she started having conversations with, he'd try to hit on her...again.

"Nothing" suddenly returning to her usual self, "Just a funny video online." she said.

"Can I see it?" Nora excitingly said, shoving off Ren, just to watch the funny video.

"I've closed it." she retorted, instantly hiding her phone back to her pocket.

"The only difference between you and Weiss is that she's noisy." Yang said, giving a sigh "Do you hate socializing or something?" she gave no response, she just continued to eat her lunch. Yang twitched an eye, sometimes this woman just really gets on her nerves.

_White Knight sent: Can you um... like see me?_

_You sent: Maybe._

_White Knight: That's so unfair. Just answer me._

_Fire Princess: And why would I do that? I already have the advantage. :P_

_You sent: So it means you still don't know me. Hahaha! Yes, I still got a chance of knowing you first._

'Not if you sent a photo of your dog with your house as the background' she thought, laughing inside her mind.

_You sent: I like the gift. Really I do._

_White Knight: Does it suit you? _

_You sent: It's perfect._

_White Knight: Why aren't you wearing it, then? _

_You sent: Cause I'm not stupid enough. :P _

_White Knight: Ha Ha. Just wear it, please. I want to know how it looks on you. _

_You sent: I'll wear it._

_White Knight: Really? _

_You sent: When I'm home. Hahaha_

_White Knight: Funny. _

The day finally comes to an end. Leaving a very exhausted Jaune walking down the streets on his way home. "Oh yeah... I'm all alone" he said to himself, still not liking the idea of him being all alone in that house. Maybe he could just switch schools and study there, closer to someone.

It was just really lonely, the equal amount of fun he had at school was the silence of his house when he gets home. He'd usually have grandpa, scolding him about something that he didn't even did, or his ridiculous and funny stories he'd share, though they were quite stretch it was still funny as hell.

Just living alone was... difficult. It wasn't because his sisters weren't there, or his grandpa. No, it was the absolutely mind-destroying silence of his house. Sometimes his dog, Snow, would managed to cheer him up. But he can't talk to his dog every time he felt lonely.

When he got home, he was dead tired to even notice the silence. He was still trying to adapt to it though, eventually in his life he has to find a home for himself too. And if he can't find someone to share the house with him by that time, then at least he was already used to it.

_Fire Princess sent: Hey, you got home safe?_

_You sent: yeah_

_Fire Princess sent: Well, what are you going to cook for dinner today? :) _

_You sent: not hungry. _

_Fire Princess: Is there a problem? Are you okay? _

_You sent: None. Yes. just tired. _

He threw his phone under the pillow, not wanting to hear the beep, yet he can't managed to turn it off. It was like he was afraid that someone would text him, he knew it wasn't his sisters, they were too busy at this time, so Fire Princess is the only one. But why? He's tired. He wants to sleep. Yet, he feels like when it beeps... he'll pick it up and reply.

Suddenly his phone didn't beep but it rang. It's his sister, for sure, the only time they'd call was when it's an emergency. His heart suddenly raced, dozens of 'what ifs' started running on his mind, yet time slowed for him. He was not going to let someone take away his family, not while he's still alive.

"Hey..." the caller's voice was soft and gentle.

"What happe- Who's this?" suddenly realizing that it wasn't his sister's phone.

"Hey, White Knight..." making sure he wasn't dreaming, he checked his phone, pinch himself.

He couldn't believed it. He was hearing her voice for the very first time.

* * *

><p><em><strong>She called... She really called. Hahaha<strong>_


	7. Chapter 7

"W-who's this...?" he knew who it was, she was the only one who's name was an alias.

She chuckled. Wow, he was truly captivated at this moment. He was not expecting her to call, much less hear her voice for the very first time. Everything bad he was feeling moments ago suddenly got washed away, all it took was for him to hear her soft voice.

"I'm sorry.. I wasn't expecting for you t-to call. I... I..."

She giggled, he could hear this all day long. "It's alright. Anyway, are you okay?" he could feel it, that she wasn't really using her voice, well it was close to it, but he felt like him back when he called, deepening his voice to hide his identity. It was absolutely normal for him, after all the chat that they have wasn't about meeting people, it's the user's choice to reveal his/her identity.

"Y-y-yeah.. I mean, I am tired and all. J-J-Just tired." he chuckled nervously, he wasn't handling their first talk very well.

She chuckled as well "Why are you stuttering?" she innocently asked, thanks to her parents meeting different people everyday, she got the hand of at least making conversations decent. Especially now that his guy has some effect on her.

"I uh... Hey."

She couldn't help it anymore, she burst from trying to prevent the laughter that's been storing up inside her. "Hey?" she said "Really?" slowly trying to contain herself from the outburst she just had. "Are you really this bad when talking to a girl?" she asked.

"Well, what do you want me to say?" he retorted.

"I don't know, just talk" she said, smiling, maybe Jaune is being overwhelmed right now. She was enjoying it, imagining his face all red, not that anyone would know about it. After seeing him with his sad little face, that's all she could think about. He looked like a puppy after all, if that is the correct term to use.

She could her him gulped "So, um.. you're wearing the gift I gave you?" he asked, after all it was different to hear her say that it's perfect. Having their conversations in chat or text became so absurd for him at this moment, if he could give it a chance, he wouldn't want to talk to her through that anymore. Calling her, hearing her voice, was perfect, for now.

"Yes. It's beautiful." she said, she was running out things to say. All those thoughts she had moments ago, moments before calling the blonde who named himself 'White Knight', was lost upon their talk. "I really liked it." she added, wanting to make sure for the boy that she really meant it.

"Good... good..."

"..."

"I'm going to let you sleep now. Sorry for the bother." she said awkwardly, wanting this call neither end or continue.

"Don't be. Thanks.. I'm fine, really I am." he said, reassuring her that it was all he felt at the moment.

"So... goodnight?"

"Goodnight, Princess." he said.

"Princess?"

"You know, it's awkward to call you Fire Princess over the phone. And I don't really know your name... unless you'd tell me right now?" he joked, the first attempt to make her laugh was when their conversation just about to end.

She laughed "Nice try. Princess is good." she said, it's the words she'd usually hear but when it comes from someone she knew, yet he didn't, it was different. It was meant more than her father calling her that. She didn't knew why. She's weird.

"Goodnight, Princess" he said once more.

"Goodnight, my Knight." she said, suddenly hanging the phone.

"My Kn- Oh, she hang up.." chuckling, their conversation was light and pointless, but he liked it. It was making him smile, now he hoped that the feeling was the same for her.

"My Knight? Stupid. Why did I say that?" mumbling to herself, drowning her face with her pillow. "What's happening to me..." she didn't understood any of this one bit, though she knew she was happy, and that's all that matters...for now.

* * *

><p>"Somebody's in a good mood today." Yang snickered, as Cinder entered the room, smiling. Jaune was busy talking with Dove to even see the people coming in or out of their classroom as they wait for their teacher to arrived. The teacher for today was Peter Port, he'd usually talk about all the animals he had brawled with. Literally animals.<p>

"What happened?" Pyrrha asked worriedly, it was very, very, ultra rare for the woman to smile. "Are you sick?"

"Seriously? I'm smiling and you're all here worried?" she snapped, "Can't a person smile for once?"

"And... she's back." Yang sighed, she was hoping to tease her, if she had the chance.

"Hey, I am telling you the truth!" Dove said "You've got skills in basketball." he said, all the boys in the room were practicing yesterday. Of course, with the moral support the opposite sex showed, it's no wonder the boys tried to give it their all, and by all, most of them were just showing off.

"Look, I play basketball, but I'm not that good. I mean look at Cardin, he's super good when it comes to rebounding." Jaune retorted, not realizing that him and Dove were already causing some attention.

"Yeah but Cardin has his size and height. You, however, can move the ball fast and shoot good." Dove replied, most of the boys in the class were already around them, watching the meaningless argument this two were causing. Some did agreed on Jaune being one of the best in school, some weren't.

"What's with the commotion?" Cinder asked.

"We watched their basketball practice yesterday. Jaune was really good, he's even faster than Ren and Mercury." Yang said, Pyrrha agreed to it. The blonde and the red-head started talking about what happened yesterday, now, she too wanted to watch her 'Knight' in action.

"Hey!" somebody yelled, they knew that voice very well, and nobody wants to fight with her.

"Oooh... and you're wondering why they call you the Ice Princess." Yang whispered, as Weiss Schnee sat.

"Well, they're noisy. It's ruining the beautiful morning."

"The beautiful morning?" Yang asked, even Blake put down her book to see Yang try to pissed off the Ice Princess.

Sadly, Mister Port arrived before Weiss could utter a single word, thus ending what could be the next World War.

* * *

><p>The day ended with every girl in class who should be practicing Volleyball ended up watching the boys play basketball. Mercury got the best score but it was thanks to Jaune's passes, it made possible for the Taekwondo Ace to get the highest score, thus winning the game.<p>

Mercury got twenty eight points, followed by Jaune with seventeen, and the rest. Of course the gray-haired man got some fans of course, and at that moment he started hitting on them, even Emerald who's usually the cold one when it comes to Mercury.

He status himself saying 'Got a date. Four of them' he posted, showing a picture of everyone the picture he took as Mercury and his girlfriends ate at his favorite diner. Though it didn't end quite well for him, his friends, the one who should be supporting him became his downfall. With comments like...

'Finally you've got a girl, after all these two years of working hard, showing off, you finally got out of it.' -Yang

'They were hungry, so was I. Ren took me out on a dinner, would've have come as long as there's free food.' -Nora

'You shouldn't be paying girls to hang out with you' -Cinder

'You didn't kidnapped them, did you?' -Ren

'Stop blackmailing them' -Blake

'Happy for you, Mercury, your hard work has paid off' -Pyrrha

'No pimps allowed' - Weiss

'Seriously, guys, my self-worth is nearly shattered. Stop. Please.' -Mercury

'Pimp! Hahahaha' -Yang

'At least you should call it a success. You can say: Hey I hang out with girls, even though I pay them' -Cinder

After more and more comments flooded that picture, Mercury was forced to delete it, thus making that memorable experience of his only for him. Sure, there were people who truly admired Mercury, especially the girls. But if it wasn't for the usual 'hitting' on them, he would looked so much more cooler.

* * *

><p><em>White Knight has logged in...<em>

_Fire Princess: Great game. :)_

_White Knight: You were watching?_

_Fire Princess: Yep. Thanks to you, Mercury got a date...or dates._

_White Knight: I kinda watched the comments flood in. Poor Mercury._

_Fire Princess: Yeah..._

_White Knight: He deleted the photo?_

_Fire Princess: Don't know. Anyway, why are you late?_

_White Knight: Late? What do you mean?_

_Fire Princess: It's 9pm. I know it's friday but come one._

_White Knight: one?_

_Fire Princess: One?_

_White Knight: 'It's 9pm. I know it's friday but come one'_

_Fire Princess: Geez. That's a typo. Get over it._

_White Knight: Woah. What's with the hostility here. Did I do something?_

_Fire Princess: I was online for three hours. Where were you?_

_White Knight: Cooking. Dinner. Washed Snow. Shower. Cleaned my room. _

_White Knight: I guessed somebody missed me. [Heart] _

_Fire Princess: Yes, somebody did.  
><em>  
>He was totally caught off guard. How was he supposed to react to this? Wait, did she even meant him or somebody else? Or is she just simply playing with him, then he should play too. He laughed nervously, typing his reply, he wasn't sure after all if it was just a joke.<p>

_White Knight: I am touched. _

_Fire Princess has logged out..._

"What the-" before he could finish his words, his phone beep. It was a message. Hoping it would be Fire Princess, he quickly jumped for his iScroll. It was Yang, he did have some of his classmate's number. Even if Fire Princess isn't part of those he got, he also thought that she just has another sim.

Yang sent: Everyone! Meet me at Tusko's Bookshop. Seriously, right now.

Seeing as Yang sent something like that, he thought it was an emergency. He let Snow's bowl filled with food, he might be outside longer than he should have. He mustn't let Snow starve, it would be seriously irresponsible.

* * *

><p>"Yang, what's up?" Jaune said, panting after he rushed towards Tusko's bookshop. There were fewer bus at that hour so he had to ran, he was kinda pissed to see his friends got out, each with their own vehicle. His sister sent him a message about buying his own car, but that could still take like... forever.<p>

"Let's go ghost hunting!" Yang suggested, standing beside her was a younger girl, wearing a red scarf. "Oh yeah.. Guys, this is my sis, Ruby." she introduced her to them, but Jaune was gasping for air to properly introduce himself.

"Y...you made me ran all the way here.. for that?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! Let's go!" she yelled, "No classes tomorrow!" she added, causing quite the noise in their quite town.

"I can get you a ride home, if you want." Cinder said, deadpanned, as he walked pass by Jaune. Nobody heard it, so he didn't made a scene out of it, she was offering him a ride. That's all there is to it, even though he found her extremely attractive.

"Thanks.." he grinned toothily, still gasping for some air. He liked her, he didn't told anyone nor was he keeping it a secret. But talking with Fire Princess, it changed something in him. His feelings for the girl in front of him wasn't as strong as he first saw her.


	8. Chapter 8

_**I need your reviews guys! The more I get the faster I update. :)**_

* * *

><p>"Okay, so you guys got it?" asked Yang, as she stood beside Jaune Arc, who's not taking their plan very well.<p>

"So, why do I have to get paired with your little sister again?" Weiss asked suspiciously, the fact that Ruby was a cheerful- very cheerful, kinda pissed off Weiss. The white-haired girl could easily tell that they won't get along very well, in her case that is.

"Come on, Weiss, it'd be good if you could at least hang out with someone other than 'us'" she said, emphasizing the 'us' part. Weiss Schnee wasn't known for having many friends after all. Her cold personality strikes fear into the heart of everyone, literally everyone. Yet, for some odd reason, she doesn't know why anyone would call her 'Ice Princess' or attempt to become friends with her.

Guys was the same for her after all, they were all after the name "Schnee" not her. In some case, she even realized that this doesn't only affect the boys, but the girls as well, hanging out with her just so she could treat them with different stuffs that none of them could afford very well. One reason why her real friends accepted her, sure, she was cold and somewhat insulting at some times, but she can't be fully blamed for what happened to her. She's a real girl who speaks her mind, luckily, Neptune is also there to support her.

"Ughh..." she grunted, not having a single clue how to react with Ruby. But her first problem already occurred, how would she react or be friendly when she can't even control that childish nature of hers. Still, it's better for her to handle someone like this, than being fake friends with someone. It's the least she could do for her friends.

"I want to be paired with Jaune.." Mercury complained.

"If we do that then you two wouldn't even dare to go in that place." Yang stated, knowing that these two guys would definitely stay outside of this so called Haunted Mansion. They'd be out here waiting for them, missing the excitement this little adventure could bring.

The plan was simple after all, roam the mansion by pair, until they reach the end of it. Of course, each pair would begin at different starting point. It wasn't a race, it was survival, if you can reach the end of the mansion, which is the woods, then they win. "But why do we have to bet food with this?" Ren asked, giving his lunch money to someone else is not his way.

"Getting afraid, Ren?" Nora asked, elbowing his stomach.

"Hardly." he retorted, but that gulped he made was a clear answer for everyone else.

Pyrrha sighed "So, our guys, who's supposed to be so called 'men' are afraid of the dark?" she provoked, questioning a man's pride has always been a good way to provoke someone.

"Yep." Jaune interjected.

"Definitely." Neptune agreed.

"I ha-have to polish my monkey" Sun lamely excused.

Everyone opened their mouth but no matter how much they tried, they just couldn't understand what Sun said.

"Polishing your monkey?" they all asked in unison. If it was indeed real, if it was, then it would be a very interesting sight. After all, it's not everyday you get to see a monkey being polished. He uttered a few dumb words, trying to excuse himself at the same time trying to recover from what he just blurted out. Seriously, where did that monkey even came from.

"Come on, Jaune." Yang said, getting a good grip on his wrist "I don't want to lose this one." she added, walking towards their starting point.

"If you want to win, you could have just taken anyone but me." he blurted out, it was reasonable of course. Why choose someone who's afraid of the dark, if you want to win? It just didn't made any sense. Like challenging someone in a gunfight, and you would choose a sword or a knife. Since the entire estate was out of power, and the signal for phones is weak, not only was it scary supernaturally, but some addict, if there is one, could be lurking in there.

"..." no words came out of her mouth, and her silence only made everyone stare. "T-To- You know, I want some challenged, don't want to defeat these guys so easily." she said, stuttering at the beginning, well... it felt like she was thinking of an excuse, but it was enough for everyone to buy her words, well.. not everyone.

Ren was supposed to be paired with Cinder, but they didn't want an angry Nora rampaging, she'd destroy everything in her path, literally. So, Cinder Fall is left with Blake. Not that she had anything against her, but she's too quite, and she is too, so that's the problem. It would bore her to death as they would silently walk towards the end of this estate.

* * *

><p>"I'm serious! I heard something!" Jaune whispered, in a yelling tone. In the first few minutes that they were in, he was starting to say that voices were all around them, whispering, rumbling, talking about things he did not understand. Of course, that wasn't enough to make Yang pull back now, her lunch money was also at stake here. That's not something she'll let happen.<p>

Minutes have passed, it was getting worst for the boy. Their position was completely reversed right now. Yang is the knight in shining armor, and Jaune is the damsel in distress. She did like the feeling of him getting clingy all around her, his big hands firmly locked with hers. Also, she liked how someone like Jaune, could be easily scared of the dark, but then again, every boys in their group is the same. She didn't know, she just loved the feeling of her totally controlling him, as if she wanted to dominate the guy.

There was a sound similar to a chain being dragged in to the floor. He quickly hugged her arm, frantically looking left and right, just to find the origin of the sound. She smiled, how she was enjoying this moment, but she needed to level up her game. She hugged his arms back, her head resting a little on his shoulder, their bodies making skin contact with the other.

"Hey.." she mumbled, enough for the boy to hear, "Let's go out.." she said, not daring to look at the other boy's eyes.

"That would be a great idea. I told you this wa-" he looked at her face, she was serious, really serious. "Okay, let's get out of here." he said, putting his arm around her shoulder in a comforting way.

"That's not what I meant.." her eyes gazing at the cold-dark floor.

"Huh?"

She didn't waste any time, she was not about to wait for an answer, she leaned up to him and kissed him directly on his lips. Her arms wrapping around his neck, even with this cold night, his warmth was enough for her. She knew the boy was not 'experienced' when it comes to relationships, his actions were crystal clear about who he is. Despite being a bit clumsy, he's got an aura, an aura that would speak to any other person that he can be trusted, that he'll protect you, and it was rare...for her.

After a minute she break their kiss, the boy's mouth wide agape, as if the kiss only lasted a second that he's still too shock to analyze the situation. "What do you say?" she shyly asked, her fingers playing against the other. She really looked like a girl this moment, not that she was for the boy, but her 'push you into the water just to teach someone how to swim' attitude was out of the picture.

"I..." he tried opening his mouth again and again but no words came out. He breathed deeply, taking a few moments for himself, his heart beating at an alarming rate. What was he supposed to do anyway? Yang is bright and beautiful, and any guy would be too lucky to have her, but he doesn't like her, maybe not now, maybe tomorrow. He didn't know. "I'm sorry, Yang, it's not you.. It's just that I don't think I'm the right guy for you," he said, this was taking a toll on him.

"You like someone?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded.

"What do you think of me?" she asked, not realizing where was this going, all she needed to know is what Jaune thinks of her.

"Y-You're beautiful, bright, strong, funny, energetic, sarcastic, sometimes flippant.." he said, she smiled at what he said.

"So, do you think there's a chance that you'd like, like me?" she shyly asked, her face red as cherry.

"I don't know." he admitted, "Maybe.." he uttered a few more words but Yang stopped her.

"Don't worry. I'll keep on trying to win your heart" she cooed, kissing his lips once more. But for the boy everything was topsy-turvy right now. It's usually a guy who's trying to win a girl's heart, but right now, it was completely the other way around. Of course he was flattered, no, something more than that, that a great girl like Yang would try and win his heart.

* * *

><p>By the time Jaune and Yang got outside, they were the second to the last. And the last pair was just about to go out, "RUN!" Mercury screamed, shoving off Jaune, making the blonde boy fall in to the ground hard.<p>

"Come...on" Jaune's words stopped, as he stared back to the estate. He released a very, very girly scream, as he too ran for his life. They all looked back at the estate and saw something, something that would make your hair stand up, and give you nightmares at night. Everybody ran for their life, not wanting their souls to be taken somewhere it shouldn't be.

They were all panting as they made their way back to their cars, their sweat, cold as ice, their heart so close to exploding, their mind was just blown away by what they saw. It removed the words 'Science' at that moment, and never would they return to that place. Unless they'd want their soul to be forcefully removed from their bodies.

They all took a moment for themselves, no one uttering any words at all, just the quick beat of breathing. "Well, that was exciting" Yang smirked at Jaune, making the boy blush.

"Exciting?! I was almost eaten!" Mercury retorted, his clothes tattered from running recklessly. Everybody laughed at the expression he made, but one woman was watching two certain blondes, one looking very hungry at the other. Almost as if it was something Animal Channel, where they predator is stalking its prey.

* * *

><p>"So, what happened back there?" Cinder couldn't helped but asked, as she drive Jaune back to his house. Of course, Yang had a little argument with her, but with a 'What about your sister?' question from Cinder, the blonde chick was forced to retreat, for now.<p>

He stiffened which didn't go unnoticed for the woman beside him, "No-nothing.. Just the scary part, it's still not um... away." the way he said those words was too obvious for anyone, but she didn't want to force him in to saying anything. She was just curious after all. Nothing more.

"I see.." she exclaimed.

Their trip was absolutely awkward, one can barely hold a conversation, too afraid to say anything. "Um.. Thanks." he said, closing the door on her car as it recently arrived at his house.

Her hands tightened at the steering wheel 'Should I...' she thought 'What if he thinks...' 'But Yang is...' she bit her lower lip, she was too confused on what to do right now. She grabbed her phone and sent a message to Jaune, while she can still see his face walking towards his house.

His phone beeped, he instantly grabbed it, there was only one person whom he's expecting to text him at this hour.

_Fire Princess sent: How's your day? :)_

_You sent: Pretty much horrifying. Don't want to talk about that part. I might not get some sleep tonight._

_Fire Princess: You guys hanged out? _

_You sent: Yeah. _

_Fire Princess: Great. _

She wanted to ask if there's anything he wants to share, but he didn't want to use her alias just to take advantage of her current situation.

_Fire Princess: Goodnight. _

_You sent: Already? _

_Fire Princess: Yeah. I'm too tired right now, just came checking if your still alive. _

_You sent: It's sunday tomorrow. Don't do this on me. :( _

_Fire Princess: What? _

He didn't want to tell her this through text or call but...

_You sent: I missed you..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Oh no... A rival has appeared. Which pokemon will you choose? Hahaha<em>**


	9. Chapter 9

_Fire Princess: Okay, what was that for?_

_White Knight: What?_

_Fire Princess: The 'missed you' part?_

_Fire Princess: What does it mean?_

_White Knight: I missed you?_

_Fire Princess: Yes! That one!_

_White Knight: All I said is that I missed you. Is that wrong?_

_She sat there, thinking of the words he just sent. She must be over thinking what he said, but wanting to know what he truly meant was not wrong right. She didn't reply for a minute, still thinking of a proper reply, not too obvious yet not too cold. _

_Fire Princess: No, but why did you missed me? _

_White Knight: Well, I just did. _

_Fire Princess: Uh-huh. _

She smirked, but she also knew that her time was limited, especially that other people that she's not going to mention is now listed as her opponent.

_Crescent Rose is asking permission to join... _

_Iron Fist is requesting permission to join... _

_Two users have entered your room... _

_White Knight: Am I getting popular? _

_White Knight: That was a joke. Don't. _

_Fire Princess: Hahaha. _

_Iron Fist: What's up jersey-boy? lol _

_Crescent Rose: Hello. :) _

Beep!

_Fire Princess sent: It's getting too crowded. Let's talk here. _

_You sent: The more merrier, right? _

_Fire Princess: Nope. _

_You sent: Geez... don't you want more friends? _

_Fire Princess: Nope. We'll talk here. _

_You sent: Killjoy. _

_Fire Princess: You know me so well. :) _

_You sent: Fine. Tell me why though. Do you want to talk to me alone? _

_Fire Princess: Yes. _

_You sent: Why? _

_Fire Princess: It's getting crowded. Isn't that enough? _

_You sent: Nope. :P _

_Fire Princess: Fine. I'll call you, so stop interrogating me. Deal?_

* * *

><p>The two talked over the phone, not even bothering to change their voice. But the boy remained talking with Iron Fist and Crescent Rose, the other girl said nothing about leaving them, all he did was asked to do was talk to her, alone. They were laughing, chuckling, talking about each other's past, well mostly Jaune's. Still, her laugh, voice, was enough to intoxicate the boy.<p>

"Yeah, I know. I was so humiliated at that time." he said over the phone, laughing with the other person on the line. "Okay, your turn." he told her.

"Hmm.. I got one, this one's a bit creepy but I'm over it." she said.

"Wait. Are you sure?"

She smiled, it's the one thing she liked about him. He'd rather do something that let others feel uncomfortable, that's the first reason why she knew he was a good guy. Unlike most guys, they would just hit on you then do some 'love' stuff with them, but tomorrow, tomorrow they won't know who you are anymore. Mercury was like Jaune as well, not the annoying part about him hitting every beautiful girl he sees. They're both good guys, the difference is Mercury approaches women way too fast, while Jaune doesn't know a thing.

"Yes, my Knight, I am sure." she blushed, she could just feel those blue-orbs staring at her.

He laughed nervously, while chatting or sending text messages with her he can remain compose, but hearing her voice, hearing her call him 'my Knight' was way too different. His heart started to beat uncontrollably, who wouldn't, even though some would say this is just some call and text relationship, it's still special for him. Not that were in to that kind of 'relationship'.

"O-o-okay. Um.. Fire- I mean go ahead." he stuttered, he could calm down if she started her story already.

"Alright.. it all started when.."

_Flashback..._

Before she attended Beacon Academy, she had to attend first to Signal Academy. It's a school where people who's name is prestige and renowned gathered, of course their parents are the ones funding the school as well. It wasn't a school for geniuses or anything, it was just a school for filthy rich kids who's life would be endangered if they attend a normal school.

It was her last year attending that school, boy was she so excited to attend Beacon. It was what everyone is talking about, however, it wasn't a school the rich could simply enter. No, Beacon Academy even funds children who literally have no money, so long as they are skillful in some way. Whether it'd be the brains, brawn, or if you could even memorize something easily. Beacon would help any student that showed potential.

She wasn't bothered by that, why would she? She was the smartest girl in school, not only was her beauty transcends everyone, even her brains as well. She was already accepted in Beacon before she knew it. The moment she reached the title of being the smartest girl in school, the Academy she wanted to enter already got eyes on her.

She was an idol to everyone, the girls wanted to be her and the guys wanted to date her. But she refused, all of the men who had tried to court or asked her out has failed to impress her. There was only one guy she thought was worthy of her, Adam. He was the closest person who could be called worthy to be with her, but everyone knew Adam hasn't got a single interest in Beacon.

Everybody knew the reason why. Even though he is the school's idol for the most handsome guy, or whatever you guys want to call it, everybody was afraid of him. They should be. Adam Taurus is the son of a underground criminal leader, he's just here in Vale to study. News of WhiteFang attacks have been all around the news. Adam wasn't caught or anything because he lives alone, and the police couldn't do anything to arrest the guy, he was innocent after all.

Even the school coordinated with the police to help arrest the criminal warlord. but Adam seemed like he wasn't part of the group at all. He was careful with every steps he took, yet, everyone can feel the aura of him doing something bad. She liked Adam, but the fact that he's some kind of criminal prevents her from talking to him.

Until one fateful day, she was finally forced to talk to Adam. Not unless she wanted him to think that she's weird or something. They were both alone in the classroom, left because they were stuck in cleaning duties. Well Adam doesn't do cleaning duties, he has his lackies to do it for him, unfortunately nobody was available.

That was the moment that the two talked against each other. It started a bit rocky at first, but they both got something in common, they both thought that they weren't normal, they were above normal people. Though for her, she was still humble in her own way, but the moment she think about love or something that question one's worthiness, that's when she starts to think differently.

The first few months of them being together was magical, everyone thought they were perfect for each other. It was as if God created her to match him, nobody said anything, nobody wanted to mess with them after all.

But as time goes on, the thought of him and her being together was getting blurred. He didn't attend class anymore, he took her out on some very shady places. Though nothing happened so far, she wouldn't let him touch or, not now. She loved him but he was starting to drift away, becoming more dangerous for real.

One night, he took her out on one of his meeting, this time... they were dealing with Dust; a brand new drug invented by White Fang. It become a popular hit especially with the users, as it allows them to feel the wind piercing through their body. As if they are one with the air.

"That's it!" she yelled inside the car, she didn't want to have this sort of conversation with him right now after all.

She waited until she was near where normal people would be.

"...!" he slapped her, after even uttering the word of them breaking-up he slapped her hard. Real hard. She was to shock, she didn't know how to react or what to say. Who would? Deep inside she was fragile as anyone, she wasn't some tough chick that would kick somebody's ass because they hurt them. No, she was weak, with just her hands, she's like a puppy in a cage filled of Rottweiler.

He dragged her to the alley, not caring if people were starting to stare. He pulled her hair hard, and she couldn't scream too, she was too scared. Neither did the people around them did anything, they knew who that man is after all. You don't want to anger a dad with an army behind his back.

She wanted to scream for help, but no words came out of her mouth. She cried as his hands started to roam her body, exploring her parts that were still forbidden. He smiled, his mind filled with intentions that weren't there when they were still going out. "I've waited so long..." he whispered, her body started to shake, she didn't want this. He wasn't the guy she fell in love with, not anymore... No- he was just good at hiding who he truly is.

"S-s-s-s-s-top.." she pleaded, her voice cracking as her body shook in fear.

"I want to tas-" her eyes widened as Adam was sent flying away, crashing into the trash cans causing a loud and ruckus noise. "What the fuck!?" his nose was bleeding before he knew it, not to mention broken as well. "Who-"

"You shouldn't hurt a lady.." she exclaimed, cracking her fist. "Unless you want to mess with me."

"Do you have any idea who the fuck am I!" he screamed, as he put some pressure in his broken nose, inflicting more pain.

"Adam Taurus. Son of Mike Taurus, leader of the gang known as White Fang, though you guys like to call yourself some Mafia thingy, right?" she smirked, he definitely was insulted. He cracked his fist, as he launched himself towards the mysterious lady. However that was a futile attempt, he let his emotion drive him to rage, thus making his attack too visible to the other woman's eyes. "Tsk. Tsk. Kid, you're still a kid." she teased, slamming her fist into his face. Which the one who was recently sexually harassed can feel that his face won't be the same as it was.

After that Adam was taken to the prison, little did she know of the mysterious lady, save for her first name. Joanne was all she told her, as she left her in the police station. After all, she didn't want the girl to be in more trouble that she already was. Adam would definitely be too busy to seek revenge on her rather than attempting to sexually harass her once more.

"Thank you.." was all she could say.

After that, her so called friends spread rumors throughout the school that Adam was only after her body. That she was just used, that she was lucky that Adam was even looking at her that way. Of course, not everyone believed it was real, but what shattered her that day was it was her so called friends that started the rumors. That's when she had issues regarding friends, until of course, she found them.

_Flashback Ends..._

"I haven't told my parents of what happened that day yet." she said over the phone.

He could definitely feel she wasn't over it, but she needed someone to release all that she was feeling deep inside. He was more than happy to be the wall that she could lean to. "I'm sorry.." he said, as soft as he could do. Sure she needed someone to lean to, but he just felt sorry for her.

"Why?" her voice was soft as well, she didn't know why but Jaune seems to be a different person. In a good way, of course.

"That you had to tell me that. That you had to remember that memory. That I wasn't there to protect you. That I-" she cut her off.

"You'd protect me?" his voice was trustful, her eyes filled with water, she smiled like she haven't smiled before.

"Of course!" he stated, yelling over the phone. She was shock of course, sure she felt what he said was the truth, but hearing him yell like that, that's the factor that made her believed that he really was what she was looking for. That without a second doubt he'd rush over at your side to help you. Of course there was the feeling that Jaune was saying this not because he loved her, but because it was his nature to help those who are in need. But he did said that he liked her, so that has to count for something.

"Thank you..." she exclaimed, how she felt safe just hearing his voice. "Goodnight, my Knight." as if someone was watching, she drowned her face with her pillow.

"'night, Princess." he said, his tone was assuring her that everything will be okay, for her.

Fire Princess sent: :*

You sent: What does it mean?

Fire Princess: Don't play dumb.

You sent: A kiss?...

Fire Princess: Yes.

You sent: Why not do it in person?

Fire Princess: In time. :P

You sent: So, do you like me?

Fire Princess: Do you like me?

You sent: I asked first. No fair.

Fire Princess: Goodnight. :*

You sent: This is kind of awkward but... :*

* * *

><p><em><strong>What does it mean? They've gone to a different level, and they didn't know each other yet. Well Jaune doesn't know who she is, yet.<strong>_


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: I'm here to tell you guys that I've changed my Pen Name. There's trouble with the search engine of authors with my name, trying to write Lucis Caelum didn't worked, it must have no space (Weird, right?) So, I've changed my Pen Name, one that no writer has taken yet. After 24 hours I'll try using the search engine with my new name, if it shows up properly then I'll stick to it.**_

_**Also, this chapter has already been done before New Year's eve, just forgot to update my fiction. Sorry... **_

* * *

><p>It was finally the day of their sports festival, and things couldn't be more better for Jaune. Unless this Fire Princess of his would show up and reveal her secret identity. There was no doubt in him that he liked her, but the fear of her looks, her age, and so many more a re bugging him. One can easily say that he or she is as the same year as his. Wait, there wasn't even a hundred percent chance that she's a girl.<p>

Everyone in school was watching them, it was the main event after all. A battle between seniors and juniors, the speed, strength, and teamwork would be tested by basketball. A game where two teams must outscore the other before the time ends. It wasn't only a battle of one player shooting the basket, no, it would require everyone's effort to successfully execute their plan of attack.

"Heads up, Jaune!" Mercury yelled, as the boy was looking over the crowds. Desperate to even have a clue of who this woman is. Needless to say, he did mention to her that he was going to play on the main event. "Come on.. We're two points behind." Sure, his game at the first to third quarter was magnificent. He was carrying the team all the way to a ten point lead. But their plan had changed since the defense on Jaune was overpowering him.

They were only seconds away, the team decided to let Jaune take the lead once more. They'll hold off any enemies that might approach him, and they would give everything for a chance of that basket. The crowd was yelling 'Defense' as almost everyone, save for every Juniors, were on the Senior's side. So, yeah... no pressure.

"Go, Jaune!" Yang screamed, her voice seems to be the entire Third Year's voice. She literally overpowered almost anyone near her with her screams.

"You can do it, Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled, of course she wasn't about to lose on cheering.

It was his first time being cheered, especially by girls. He wasn't the 'Popular' one back to his old school. He's the normal yet invisible type amongst those who're hungry to climb the food chain. He was like a butterfly, beautiful, quiet, forgotten. Only those people who recognized a butterfly can appreciate its beauty. So yeah... the pressure right now was building up more that it was moments ago.

Mercury assisted him with a screen, giving a slight second for Jaune to leave his defender and maybe get a shot.

The crowd went wild as soon as the score tied up. What's baffling is that this was one of the first and normal games that would be played. But this would be the only game between Seniors and Juniors, so everyone was hyped up at the games upcoming conclusion. The crowd was now fifty-fifty, half for the Third years and half for the Seniors.

Jaune tightened his defense, not allowing the ball handler to pass through him. So was the rest of his team, they weren't going to give someone an opening, heck, they wouldn't let them catch the ball without a fight should the handler pass it to them. The handler was now furious, it was their last possession, with only seconds on the clock, it was now or never.

"Booo!" the crowd yelled, as soon as the player got in the blindspot of the referee, he quickly elbowed Jaune in his face. The boy fell with a loud thud, and Mercury was only inches away before Ren stopped him from kicking the older student. The game was halted of course, they would decide or even get any video of the older student elbowing Jaune on his face. Though the broken nose can't be explained if not for the elbow.

"Take him to the infirmary!" Ozpin commanded to Jaune's friends. They followed, Ozpin didn't have to say it to them.

* * *

><p>Everyone was on the infirmary, the boy wasn't knocked out, but it sure took time before he fully realized what happened. Mercury was ranting about how he'll pulverize the guy, despite the huge difference in their size. But that wasn't the problem, the problem is that who'll take care of Jaune. The game was left to the other students still capable of playing a fair game. The offender was taken out of the game as punishment, and Ozpin was going to have a good talk with him.<p>

Others were kicked out of the game as well, even Mercury. Since the game took to a different level, all hot-heads were cleared out, most of them third years. But everyone understood, a game that represent the player's pride is special, championship or not.

"No... I'm sorry. Not right now." Yang apologized "I want to, but Ruby and I have somewhere to go and it's very important." she added.

The group was deciding who'll stay at Jaune's place until he gets better. Of course they would change every two days, and no one was available. Despite Jaune's 'No, I'm fine really' they didn't listen. They were still continuing to discuss who'll stay at his house. Mercury was free, but come on, would you really let Mercury take care of some injured person. Not a chance. He'd forget your medicine when he starts talking about women.

"Come on, Cinder, this would be a one time job. Just assist him, you don't have to do any chores or babysit him." Yang pleaded.

"G-guys, really, it's okay. I'm really okay." guess no one was listening to him.

"Fine." she said, her face wasn't regretting it or anything. Yes, like always she would be the Cinder everyone knew, one who rarely showed any signs of emotion.

* * *

><p>"Y-Y-You don't have to do that, really..." the boy laughed nervously, he was watching some television when Cinder reappeared after a good five to ten minutes of disappearance at the kitchen. "I'm not sick or anything.." he added, scratching the back of his next.<p>

He didn't get her at all. First she was all devoid of emotion, now she was still devoid of emotion but was doing some weird stuffs for him. She said no words, she forced him to stand up from the couch he was lying on, then force fed him, he was like a baby. A huge baby boy that's way too spoiled. He wanted to argue with her, but that pouted face of hers was really convincing... or manipulative.

You sent: Hey, you awake?

Just as he hit the send button, Cinder's phone beeped. It was shocking for the boy at first, but he figured that it was probably a coincidence. After all, it's not usual for a girl like her to take care of someone. That's when he felt bad, here she was, taking care of him where in as he didn't need any help. Well, not if it's about the cure for his injury, putting anti-bacterial alcohol is really painful, and he's not going to put any of it, not unless someone forced him to.

"I'm sorry if it's a little dusty, no one is sleeping here anymore." he said, guiding her to one of her sister's room. "O-or if you'd like something cleaner, my room is, though I don't think you'd be comfortable at a boy's room." he added, this was a first time a friend of his is sleeping at his house, not to mention a girl.

In the end, she chose Jaune's room. Wasn't she going to get a bit uncomfortable since it's his room, they barely talked to each other. Sure, he can understand that his room is a lot cleaner, but still...

There's still school tomorrow, though there are no classes since it's the school's sports festival, he still didn't want to stay home and do nothing.

* * *

><p>"What..." It was almost eight in the morning when he woke up, he was already an hour late so there's no helping it, he'll go to Beacon just before lunch. What surprised him wasn't that he was late, no, it was the smell of breakfast in the morning. There she was, cooking, different kinds of meal...<p>

"Goodmorning" she sounded a bit cheerful, or was it sarcasm? He couldn't tell, there's so much that he didn't know about her.

"I'm so sorry... You didn't have to cook for me too, also, I should be the one who should be doing that." he apologized.

"It's okay. You're hurt."

"Still-"

"Think of me as your private nurse." she winked.

Okay, he was absolutely confused right now, last night it was the normal Cinder doing weird things. Now it was weird Cinder, doing weird things.

Still, here he was... sitting in front of her in his dining table, eating breakfast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I am absolutely sorry if this isn't a really thought out chapter... It's almost new year and sickness has struck upon my mortal body. Fortunately, I am getting better day by day. So, yeah... this is all I could give for you now. Happy New Year everyone! :)<strong>_


	11. Chapter 11

"You guys, where have you been yesterday?" Nora asked, the two didn't showed up until the next day. It had their group worried, very worried. So much that they wanted to storm Jaune's house and search for him and Cinder. But this town was pretty quite for that kind of thought, plus it was also a very dark one, so they removed that from their list. Instead the group just wondered as to why Cinder would even stay at Jaune's house, even after breakfast.

"I kinda slept late and when I woke up, I just didn't want to go to school." he laughed, hoping it would be enough for his friends to buy. Fortunately, it was. Jaune's excuse was acceptable, adding with his current situation, it was a proper excuse. Then all eyes went to Cinder, but of course their friends didn't missed the sight of Jaune gulping.

"What's your excuse?" it was the first time they've seen Cinder fluster like that a bit. It was clear that she was thinking of some valid excuse that could also get her out of this situation, but it was getting harder and harder as the seconds continue to fly. Then, she managed to compose herself, quietly taking deep breaths inside her mind, she focused.

"I am not obligated to answer your question." she said, doing a monotone voice.

"Ho-ho... so you two had a date, right?" Nora said, her eyes narrowing, acting like she just found a dirty little secret.

_Yesterday..._

"Aren't you going to school?" Jaune asked, washing the dishes as Cinder just sat quietly on the couch.

"No. I don't want to." she replied, her eyes all over the room, as if she was scanning the area.

"Uhm.. are you going home?" he asked again, this time a bit more nervous. He was indeed enjoying this little moment of their, if she can also call it a moment.

"Maybe later." she replied again, this time she pretty much made the atmosphere awkward.

'Wow... is she this hard to talk to?' he asked himself, finishing up with his current chores. "So, what do you want to do?" he asked her, walking towards the living room. He sat in front of her, the skies were turning gray and a heavy rain might be expected. As he turned the television on, his instincts were correct, the news forecast did said about some heavy rain, advising people to bring umbrellas and raincoats wherever they go.

"Do you have any movies?" she said, glancing over to the side of the television. There was a case full of DVDs, without any permission she grabbed them and thoroughly search every content. Most of them contained gruesome films such as zombies and some different kinds of horror movies. She took one glance at the dvd then at Jaune, her eyebrow questionably asking if this was Jaune's taste.

"No, that's not really mine. My sisters, they kinda liked this stuffs." he said, not even taking a look at the scary pictures that's printed at the DVD cover.

"Okay, let's watch this."

There was a slight pause before he could reply "I-I have some action films, maybe you like actions, mine are good." he said, somewhat stuttering.

"No. Let's go with these."

The word 'These' meaning they'd be doing a marathon with nothing but horror and bloody films, which he never took a liking. "I have some superheroes movie-" he tried arguing with her but it was no use. She just stared at him, causing the boy to freeze on his words. The feeling Jaune had was when your girlfriend is so pissed and she says to you 'Okay. Have fun.' which clearly meant the opposite. So scary that most men cancels everything scheduled that day and just goes with her.

He grabbed the player and inserted the disc. He quickly grabbed one of the throw pillows and buried half of his face.

She smirked at the sight, she loved it when she's making him obey. She didn't knew why. Sure, she liked the boy, especially with his kindness, but she also wants to dominate him for some reason. She was loving every second of it, thinking that if their private moment she would always dominate him.

The boy's luck was running out as well. The sky darkened enough to dim the entire house, lights were still needed in places where sunlight doesn't hit like the kitchen, but lighting up the living room would be just a waste of electricity. Plus, he would even looked more of a coward in front of Cinder, if covering your face with a throw pillow wasn't enough.

They both didn't know the film, but the photo was scary enough to know that it wasn't your typical horror film.

They were right.

"Kyaaah!" she screamed, she just screamed.

The boy stared at her, not believing what he just heard. The first few scares weren't enough to make her scream or flinch, but at the middle part of the movie, she screamed for the first time. He just stared at her subconsciously, she glanced at him for a moment then simply returned to the movie, this time- holding a throw pillow. The light caused by the television was enough to see her crimsoned face.

He started laughing, still covering his sight on the television, instead his eyes were at Cinder's. "What?" she asked, trying to act like nothing happened. This caused the boy to laugh louder, she grabbed a throw pillow and threw it at him. "Don't be like that. It's scary." she said, chuckling a little.

They continued watching the movie and it just got ten times more scarier, even the sounds was making Jaune feeling nausea. It was a horror film about ghost and stuffs which was now mixed with brutal and gruesome parts, specially the screams of the actors were the worst. In a blink of an eye, Cinder was already at Jaune's side, and she was using him as cover for the scary part. The boy remained silent, he liked it but the movie was so scary he's thinking more about not seeing one bit of that film while it's still running.

Finally the movie ended, credits of the movie were being showed and it was finally time for the two to lay down their throw pillows.

"Want these, huh?" he teased her, just as she was about to playfully punch him in the arm there was an after credit scene for the film.

And with one final jump scare, it managed to scare the two. Cinder being so surprised she flailed her arm, where it landed exactly towards Jaune's broken nose.

"Ouch!"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry!" she worriedly exclaimed, her hands running all over his head.

They continued watching films until it was time to sleep, since none of their friends came by she just said she'd stay for one more night. After all, one whole week with nothing but sports activity is the best. You'd get a lot of free time and you can even choose if you want to attend school or not. So the two decided to continue to watch the film after Cinder grabbed a few set of clothes.

They were together, not leaving each other's sight, except when Jaune simply said he'd stay outside of Cinder's house, he was too shy to come in after all. They headed to a convenient store after she grabbed a few clothes. Buying chips and sodas that was enough for their 'Movie Marathon Part II'

Jaune cleared the couch to the edge of the living room, there he grabbed lots of pillows from his room and scattered it all over the floor. Of course they were careful not to spill any soda on the carpet, and some chips as well. With that all set, they watched the movies that weren't still inserted on the player.

They were laughing, sharing some screams, even though Jaune only had a few brave moments of watching when it's the scary part. Until the boy just quietly lied down the floor, the girl took a glance and found that he was asleep. She turned off the player, kept the television on and at a comedy channel and just kept the volume very low, enough for someone to sleep properly, though it could be heard. She was scared as well, sleeping with some sort of distraction is hard. She lied down, right beside the boy who's already fast asleep. She made sure the boy was asleep before doing something daring.

She kissed him.

_Present Day... _

"Dang it. Save by the bell!" Nora cursed, just when Cinder was cornered the bell rang, signalling the students to return to their rooms. Well, there weren't any classes, but after events like lunch break everyone that's attended that morning has to tell the class leaders that they are still there, they wouldn't want the school to cause a commotion about missing students who happens to just got home.

She took a deep sigh, that was close.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Super sorry for the late update. I had a chapter already written but was accidentally deleted(no other than me) So.. basically, I was so pissed at myself(for being an idiot) I couldn't write the chapter properly.<em>**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Most of you must have heard Monty Oum's passing. It's a very tragic day, a respected animator, and a member of Rooster Teeth. Let's pray for his family, and for him himself that he may find a better place. May he find peace wherever he is now._**

* * *

><p>It was then that the boy realized that he hasn't made any contact with Fire Princess, neither did she attempt any contact with him at all. Does she hate him now? Or is she mad because he hasn't contacted her for a while? Is she still alive? There were so many thoughts on his head, but only one way to find out. Groaning as he's sure as hell this is going to be awkward.<p>

He called her.

Why not. They've already called each other a few times, not to mention that very long conversation with her. So, it'd be better if he hears her voice, at least he could tell if she's doing okay or not. It rang a few times, but no one answered. He's starting to worry a little bit, he knows that he might be just overreacting and all, if she was in danger then there's no way her phone would still rang after their last conversation.

She's outside when she heard it rang, she tried to rush to her room but when she arrived the call has ended. It was Jaune, he's the only one who has a very weird, yet very charming nickname on her contacts. She wanted to carry it outside, but her phone is charging and the weather outside is too fine to ignore. Deciding that this boy will surely call again, she maximize the volume of her phone.

An hour later and the boy hasn't called back. She pouted, is he really not gonna call again, she was just so sure an hour ago that he'll call after the first few minutes. She can't call him, not that she's forbidden or anything, but it's her pride that's on the line. She already told herself that he'd call right back, calling him now would even lower herself. At least that's what she thinks.

"Oh.." taking a sniff, she could really use a bath right now. All that playing with her pet has made her quite sweaty, and sweat means odor. That's not acceptable for her, she could not- could not have a bad odor. Especially when she's friends with the school's most weird and naughtiest people. Yes, that includes Nora and Mercury. There's no way they're going to stop teasing her.

Halfway finish, her phone rang again. There's nobody that called her at this hour, not even her friends, she knew them too well if they're going to call. She groaned, if that person is the one calling she'll definitely kill him. First, he wouldn't call back after the first few minutes, now that she's cleaning herself he's calling. She rushed, really wanting to talk to that particular person.

She wrapped herself with a towel and run towards the bed, where her phone is lying peacefully as it charge. Jumping towards the bed, she's quite excited to talk to him again, it's been quite long. She answered the phone and wasted no time speaking "Hey, Jaune!" she said, cheerfully, while her wet hair drops water on her bed. It took a second before she realized what she just said.

"Hey,- Wait! How did you know my name?!" he demanded, biting her lower lip, cursing herself, she probably just made one of the greatest mistakes of her life.

She tried to think of an excuse, but as seconds pass by, the planned excuse is getting more blurry. "Yeah, 'JOHN', what's up?" emphasizing on that name, trying hard to make him realized she just said another person's name. She's hopeful, if he'd ask who's John or I thought you said my name then she's safe. After that part she can just make any excuse she wanted.

"Nice try."

Forcibly closing her eyes, there's no way in hell he's believing her.

She gave a nervous laugh, though this is one of the few times she's been nervous. There's a silent moment, as both sides- or maybe her, just waiting what the boy would ask next. She's pretty sure he'd ask who she is, worst case if she didn't tell him her name, their friendship is over. That's not the Jaune she knew, but anger can really make someone do something reckless, or mean.

"Aren't you going to say something?" he asked, his voice was indeed serious and shock.

She didn't want their friendship to end, not when it's just getting better and better. For her that is. The girl knew that this is unfair to Jaune, that she knew him and he doesn't know her. But how can a nice and sweet guy like him, like a girl like her. Accepting her? That's not really a problem for Jaune, he'd accept her even if she's just one legged. But to like her? Or worst.. love her? That she could not answer.

Wait, did she just thought of him loving her?

"I... uh.. like what?" was all she could say, being pressured by Jaune right now was not a good thing, plus this thoughts of them being together made it worst.

"Oh I don't know. Like, how did you freaking know me?" he paused "You're not a hacker are you?" she giggled at that, first thing came to his mind is her being a hacker. How adorable. Even when he's not being fun- wait, the only time he's funny is when he's not trying to be. Yes, when the boy tries every time to be funny, the group would laugh not at how good his joke was, but how corny he was.

She still likes him though..

Like, huh...

"No. I'm not a hacker." she replied.

The boy could swear that hearing her giggle made his heart skip a beat. He should be angry right now, pissed, scared, or whatever it is that he should be feeling right now, instead, he's almost caught by that giggle. "Then... a stalker?" he asked, not even sure if he's telling what he thinks he's telling.

"Really? You really think someone would stalk you?"

He thought about it... "Yeah, you're right. So what are you?" he asked.

"Wait, did you just used 'what' on me?" she asked, eyebrow arching.

"I mean who... Who are you?" shaking his head, quite embarrassed but he's got to stay ahead of the game if he's to uncover the truth.

She laughed, "But returning to the stalker part, they wouldn't cause they don't know how adorable you are." she said in a sultry voice. She didn't know why, but him knowing that she knew him made her quite bolder. Plus, she loved the feeling when she's causing the boy to fluster or stutter, it's really cute. He returned it with a liquid bursting out from his mouth sound. She laughed inside, was he drinking a water or soda at that time, that doesn't matter really.

"I-I-I- uh.. b-but who a-are y-you?" her faced so red, using every bit of strength to prevent the laughter that's going to burst.

"That. Is. A. Secret." again with her sultry voice, this isn't the time she'd tell him of her identity. No. She wanted to make it special. After all, he's the only guy who broke the wall she built around herself without even trying. Or maybe it's really thanks to the school's chat program, where she could hide her identity and be herself. But she used it since sophomore but it didn't really help, not until he came.

"You know, that's unfair." she could swear he's making a puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately, she can only imagine how adorable he look.

"Nope. Totally not."

"How come?"

"You sent me a photo of your dog remember?"

"Yeah?"

"Jaune..." she said in a pitiful voice, "Next time you try and hide your identity, don't include your house." she said with a sly smile. She's in control again of the flow, now it's time to return the favor.

"So that means you've seen my house!" he retorted, clearly trying everything that would make her spill.

"Wha-" did he really just got her, no... she let herself be caught. She could have just excused herself that she takes jogging at that area and noticed the house. But her mouth, cursed her mouth for acting on its own. "I jogged a few times in that area." she excused, immediately losing the flow.

"Nice try."

"Yeah, okay. I'm one of your friends." can she really call herself a friend of his? All they did was talk, and on one occasion, him giving her a headband. But she surrendered, it'd still take a lot more if he's to uncover her. "You really want to know who I am?"

"Yes!" he replied, really excited to finally meet her.

"The ball is two months from now. I'll tell you what to do." she paused, the boy was either too shock or too pissed that she'd reveal herself after two months from now. "Bye, my Knight." she ended the call, and buried herself in her own pillow, screaming 'Kyaahh!'

She just did that.

He finally knows that she knows his identity, yet, she still had the guts to do it.

Her face, redder than the last few minutes of their talk, she's so nervous right now. It's still two months away, but it feels like it's only going to take hours before she unveil herself. As to why she told him that she'd tell him who she is at the ball, that's because she still has plans for him, very fun plans.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hey, guys, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter.<em>**


End file.
